Los Tres Ladrones
by Jackrakz
Summary: Tres viejos amigos se reúnen nuevamente para un plan a gran escala para robar dinero, joyas, y artefactos antiguos para así poder conseguir las ganancias suficientes para una buena vida. Para su desgracia se verán ante un gran obstáculo, un detective, 7 chicas y un peligroso enemigo los harán vivir una de las etapas más difíciles que cambiaran sus vidas. AU Humanizado de MLP.
1. La Detective Llega a la Ciudad

**Capítulo 1**

 **La Detective Llega a la Ciudad**

Era un día soleado tranquilo y bello, todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria Canterlot vivían su cotidiana vida escolar, mientras muchos seguían en sus asuntos un mercedes negro se estaciono frente a la preparatoria y del cual bajo una mujer de piel morena, alta y delgada la cual vestía una gabardina café claro, debajo de esta llevaba una camisa verde claro y un pantalón negro muy formal, en sus pies llevaba unas botas cafés, sus ojos eran de un rojo carmesí y esta misma llevaba su cabello amarrado con una cola de caballo y lo más curioso es que su cabello era de tonalidad gris, algo bastante peculiar ya que no parecía que tuviera más de 30 años y sobre este había un sombrero negro bastante sobrio. La mujer avanzo tranquila a través de los pasillo hacia la oficina de la directora con una mirada seria, al llegar a la puerta dio unos cuantos toques a lo que enseguida escucho una voz.

-Pase -dijo la voz proveniente de la oficina.

La mujer giro la perilla y empujo suavemente la puerta para tener de frente a una mujer de piel blanca de complexión delgada con una camisa amarilla bastante formal, llevaba puesto un pantalón morado y sobre su cabeza se ondulaba un cabello con tonalidades rosa, azul y verde claro, se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer estaba alegre de poder ver a la mujer que entro a su oficina.

-Daring que bueno poder ver que vienes a visitarme, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi en persona, ¿5 meses? -La directora le dedico una cálida bienvenida, a la cual Daring le correspondió con una sonrisa-. Me sorprendió que quisieras visitarme en primer lugar, incluso te tomaste la molestia de pedir una cita cuando sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para mis viejos amigos como tú.

-Muchas gracias Celestia, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte -le dijo Daring con un rostro alegre solo para cambiar a uno bastante serio-, pero temo decir que no vengo simplemente a saludarte vieja amiga.

Celestia se sorprendió ante el último comentario.

-Te tengo malas noticias -le contesto Daring.

-¿Qué pasa Daring? -pregunto Celestia algo preocupada por el repentino cambio de ánimo de su amiga.

-Veras Celestia -paro Daring antes de continuar hablando-. un hombre piensa venir a robar a tu escuela.

Las palabras de la mujer morena dejaron en shock a Celestia por unos segundos, pero inmediatamente recobro la compostura y decidió buscar la razón del porque sabe su amiga que robaran a su escuela.

-Daring quiero que seas consiente de la afirmación que estás haciendo frente a mí en este momento, ¿Cómo sabes que un hombre va a venir a robar a mi escuela?, y ¿Qué argumentos tienes para asegurarme que así va a pasar? -dijo Celestia mirando a Daring de manera seria.

-Bueno… -agachando la cabeza-. Veras en realidad no estoy totalmente segura de que vendrá a robar a tu escuela -dijo Daring algo nerviosa.

Celestia levanto la ceja y empezó a ver de manera escéptica a su amiga –Daring espero que esto no sea una broma de mal gusto.

-No, claro que no Celestia, mira te lo puedo explicar -dijo Daring mientras extendía las manos esperando que su amiga le diera oportunidad.

Celestia esbozo un pequeño suspiro –De acuerdo Daring, explícate por favor -dijo por fin para darle oportunidad a Daring de explicarse.

-De acuerdo, pero será mejor que te pongas cómoda porque esto va a ser algo largo -dijo Daring.

-Te escucho Daring -dijo Celestia acomodándose en su asiento.

Relato de Daring

Todo empezó hace más de tres años, mi jefe mi había asignado un nuevo caso sobre un ladrón de reliquias antiguas, específicamente reliquias prehispánicas, al parecer tenía una afinidad por estas y decidí empezar mi investigación sobre el caso.

Mientras avanzaba me di cuenta del patrón que seguía, siempre atacaba los días domingo por la noche, por no decir que un día antes se las ingeniaba para desactivar los sistemas de seguridad, ya que en todos los casos después de los robos las cámaras y las alarmas acababan con malfuncionamiento, apagadas o totalmente inservibles.

Mi investigación continuo pero el sujeto era muy astuto nunca dejaba huellas, y las pistas que conseguía no me llevaban a ningún lado, era estresante y me sentía impotente por no poder detener a ese desgraciado ladrón.

Los meses pasaron y me entere que en el museo de historia de Manehattan habría una exhibición de objetos antiguos y la que más llamó mi atención fue la exhibición de una armadura de guerrero jaguar, tome mis cosas y me encamine al museo.

Al llegar al museo me presente con el director de este y le explique la situación, y afortunadamente el director comprendió la situación, nos organizamos y pusimos en marcha un plan para atraparlo con ayuda de la policía para así poder interceptarlo, y así lo esperamos por dos semanas sin que nada ocurriera.

Repentinamente Daring se detuvo dirigiendo su mirado al suelo, entonces empezó a apretar sus puños y morder sus labios.

-¿Te sucede algo Daring? -le pregunto Celestia a su amiga por su repentino silencio algo preocupada.

-No es nada, solo… -Daring inhalo y después exhalo para calmarse un poco-. Estoy un poco cansada eso es todo -recobrando su compostura volvió a poner una mirada seria- será mejor que continúe.

Celestia solo la miro dando un pequeño suspiro.

En la tercera semana por fin decidió actuar.

Yo me encontraba en el puesto donde se exhibía la armadura. Teníamos el perímetro totalmente resguardado, vigilando cada esquina del lugar, armados con bastones y pistolas eléctricas, preparados para atrapar al hombre que ya había causado demasiados problemas. Pero nunca habríamos predicho lo que sucedería esa noche.

Logro inhabilitar toda la fuente de energía, todos se alarmaron, tratamos de hacer contacto con los demás pero nadie respondía, en ese momento un hombre con una máscara extraña con forma de algún felino muy llamativa se abalanzo sobre uno de mis cuatro compañeros noqueándolo de un golpe, enseguida se dirigió al próximo y lo golpeo en el estómago dejándolo de rodillas sin aire para después patearlo con tal fuerza que hizo que se estrellara con la vitrina donde estaba la armadura.

Mis otros dos compañeros se precipitaron hacia el con los bastones eléctricos, el simplemente los esquivo para acto seguido tomar a uno del brazo y lanzarlo fuertemente contra el suelo, mi compañero que seguía de pie lo trato de golpear con el bastón y así acabar con esto de una vez, para su desgracia el otro tipo fue más veloz y lo electrocuto con el bastón de mi compañero que había azotado contra el suelo hace unos momentos dejándolo fuera de combate y remato a ambos de mis compañeros solo para asegurarse de que no lo molestaran después. Ese acto me hizo enfadar así que rápidamente le dispare con la pistola mientras estaba distraído, no pudo reaccionar rápido por lo que los dardos impactaron en sus costillas dándole una fuerte descarga. Me sentí triunfante por unos segundo para luego darme cuenta que el tipo seguía consiente y por no decirlo molesto.

-Estúpida porquería -dije lanzado la pistola al suelo.

En un instante el me sujeto del cuello con su mano izquierda con gran fuerza levantándome del suelo puse mis manos en su brazo para tratar de liberarme pero era inútil no lograba zafarme de su agarre por no decir que trataba de asfixiarme al apretar cada vez más mi cuello, en eso logre notar en su mano derecha e izquierda unas manoplas.

-"Así fue como pudo vencer a mis compañeros" -pensé, entonces el con su mano derecha tomo mi wookie tookie y tratando de imitar una voz comenzó a hablar.

-Habla Windmill -dijo por el wookie tookie usando el nombre de uno de mis allegados- Aun no aparece el ladrón en la sala de la armadura manténganse atentos ante cualquier sonido extraño o sospechoso cambio.

-Enterado Windmill cambio y fuera -Oí la respuesta de uno de mis compañeros.

Trate de decir algo pero no podía ya que me estaba sujetando muy fuerte del cuello.

Mientras me sujetaba del cuello volteo a ver la armadura de águila como si estuviera apreciando su nuevo trofeo.

En ese instante mientras estaba distraído con un impulso le di una patada en el rostro con todas mis fuerzas logrando que me soltara y quitándole la máscara del rostro.

Caí al piso y trataba de incorporarme mientras tocia por la falta de aire, entonces voltee a ver al sujeto para ver su rostro descubierto y entonces…

Daring se detuvo a pensar que iba a decir para después continuar

Vi su rostro y enseguida cargue contra el para golpearlo, pero el con un solo golpe estrelló su puño contra mi rostro dejándome inconsciente.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en la oficina del director del museo al igual que mis compañeros heridos, me dijeron que el tipo se había llevado la armadura y que había fracasado en el atraparlo. Estaba realmente enojada por no haber sido capaz de detenerlo pero afortunadamente pude ver su rostro y comencé a buscar información sobre él, y descubrí que su nombre es Ahuizotl un hombre de 36 años de edad proveniente de Tenochtitlan, un latino por decirlo de alguna manera y a cometido infinidad de crímenes.

Daring por fin acabo su relato, Celestia solo la miraba con seriedad, dio un suspiro y empezó a hablar

-Daring puedo ver que has pasado por mucho y que ese tal… ¿Ahuizotl?, es un hombre muy peligroso -afirmo Celestia-, pero aun no entiendo porque dices que vendrá a robar a este hermoso instituto cuando está claro que sus objetivos principales son museos, joyerías, incluso bancos, no veo una razón para que venga a asaltarnos -finalizo esperando un buen argumento de parte de su amiga.

Después de escuchar las palabras de Celestia, Daring saco de su gabardina una carpeta llena de papeles y cuatro periódicos de las últimas 3 semanas poniéndolos sobre la mesa.

La carpeta decía en letras rojas remarcadas la palabra " **EXPEDIENTE** ", y los periódicos por su parte tenían cada uno en el encabezado una noticia de robo.

-¡Gran banco de Canterlot asaltado! -leyó Celestia en voz alta uno de los periódicos.

-¡Gemas robadas! –continuando con el siguiente.

-¡Exhibición desaparecida! –y de igual manera el tercero.

Y finalmente -¡Galería de arte robada! -termino de leer Celestia con los ojos totalmente abiertos de la impresión.

Celestia volteo a ver a su amiga la cual abrió le dio el expediente abierto para que viera su contenido.

-Celestia como puedes ver las pistas que he recolectado me guiaron a este pueblo y cada robo efectuado en estas últimas semanas los ha perpetrado el hombre que estoy buscando -le dijo Daring a Celestia mientras ella veía el expediente cuidadosamente.

En ese momento Celestia vio dentro del expediente una foto del rostro hombre, tenía la piel morena, con un rostro afilado y siendo sincera no tenía mal aspecto, su cabello era azul oscuro, tenía una pequeña cola de caballo de color negro, sus ojos eran verdes claro y tenía en su oreja derecha un pendiente dorado del cual colgaba una tira de tela roja

-Pero, como puedes tener cierta seguridad de que este hombre -señalando la foto- vendrá a robar a esta escuela.

-Celestia recuerdas que hace cinco meses me mostraste ese antiguo espejo que donaron para la escuela -dijo Daring a Celestia con un tono serio.

En ese momento Celestia recordó el regalo de parte del alcalde.

-Pero, si solo es un viejo espejo que perteneció al viejo dueño de las tierras donde se ubica actualmente esta escuela -dijo Celestia confundida ante lo que decía su amiga.

-Veras Celestia ese espejo le perteneció a Starswirl un hombre de la nobleza de hace ya más de un siglo, ese espejo se había perdido cuando las tierras fueron usadas para crear esta escuela y su precio se valoró en 1'000'000 de dólares gracias a los metales preciosos y gemas que se usaron en él.

Daring al dar tal información dejo a Celestia con la boca totalmente abierta, no lo podía creer.

-Si bien ese espejo ya está muy maltratado por los años debo decir que aun en ese estado se puede conseguir una generosa suma de dinero por lo que lo hace un objetivo de interés para cualquier ladrón con el deseo de ser millonario -dijo Daring finalizando con su explicación.

-No lo entiendo Daring, pero si tú dijiste que solo robaba piezas antiguas provenientes de su pueblo -argumento Celestia tratando de encontrar una explicación a todo.

-Yo también creía eso Celestia -dijo Daring mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza- parece ser que Ahuizotl ha hecho un convenio con otros criminales para ser más eficaz con los robos, ya que ninguno de los últimos robos los podría haber realizado un solo hombre, esto obviamente es un trabajo en conjunto, solo mira, en tres semanas ya asaltaron cuatro lugares con cosas de gran valor monetario e histórico, el nunca habría podido lograr esto solo, yo lo sé, además al haber más involucrados es obvio que apuntaran a nuevos objetivos más allá de reliquias antiguas.

-Y sabiendo que aún no han atacado este lugar solo puedo deducir dos razones -Daring se alejó un poco y prosiguió con sus conclusiones

–Primero, es posible que aún no sepan del espejo lo cual nos daría tiempo de poder planear un buen plan y poder deducir donde será su siguiente ataque -dio una pequeña pausa para recobrar aire y siguió.

-O segundo, ya saben de la existencia del espejo y se están preparando para atacar la escuela lo cual no sería problema ya que vengo preparada con un plan aunque aún hay que ajustar algunos detalles -dijo inflando su pecho lleno de orgullo- y como dice el viejo dicho hombre precavido vale por dos, aunque en este caso sea una mujer.

-Ahora viendo todo esto puedo creerte mejor, pero, ¿contra cuantos hombres no enfrentamos? -le pregunto Celestia a Daring.

Ella solo miro al suelo poco segura de lo que iba a decir –la información y pistas que he juntado hasta el momento me ha llevado a la conclusión de que estos actos ilícitos los han realizado -se calló un momento pero finalmente hablo- tres hombres.

-Es enserio, ¿solo tres hombres?- dijo Celestia incrédula.

-Ya lo sé, ni siquiera yo lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo es posible que solo tres hombres lograran esta hazaña tan grande?, ¡No lo entiendo! –grito frustrada-. Mira esta es la única foto que he podido encontrar de ellos durante el acto- le mostró a Celestia una foto borrosa donde se podía tres hombres de negro enmascarados con bolsas en la espalda y en la esquina de la foto se podía observar la fecha de la captura, la cual coincide con la fecha del robo de la joyería.

-Me temo que nos enfrentamos a algo grande Daring y para serte sincera no me agrada esta sensación.

-A mí tampoco Celestia, a mí tampoco.

-Sera mejor que nos preparemos vieja amiga -le dijo Celestia a Daring mientras la sujetaba del hombro- buscare a Luna para que sepa de la situación necesitaremos todo la ayuda posible y puedo confiar en mi hermana para este trabajo -entonces Celestia abrazo a Daring- gracias por haber venido a contarme todo esto, te lo agradezco mucho.

-No hay ningún problema para eso están las amigas -después de esas palabras ambas se dejaron de abrazar y Celestia salió de la dirección en busca de Luna.

Daring Do se quedó sola viendo la puerta, después de asegurarse de que nadie más entraría a la dirección volteo a ver la foto de Ahuizotl que se encontraba en la mesa, la tomó, la miro de cerca y empezó a tocarla con la punta de los dedos de manera suave.

-Ahuizotl… eres un gran tonto -dijo una triste Daring la cual presionaba la foto contra su pecho.

Mientras tanto.

En una casa de aspecto ubicada en la zona baja de la ciudad de Canterlot se encontraban dos hombres sentados frente a frente.

-De acuerdo Ahuizotl cual será nuestro siguiente objetivo -dijo el hombre delgado enfrente de Ahuizotl.

-Nuestro próximo objetivo, será la Preparatoria Canterlot -dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa malévola Ahuizotl.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, como pueden ver este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste mucho, aviso que este fic ya lo tengo planeado con un final por lo que simplemente les pido que esperen en lo que actualizo la historia.**

 **Si se preguntan cuanto tiempo voy a tardar en actualizar les informo que estaré actualizando el contenido cada mes, si me es posible lo haré cada tres semanas pero les recomiendo que esperen hasta cumplido el mes.**

 **Este sera mi único fanfic de MLP así que no esperen nada mas de mi parte sobre esta serie. Sin más por decir espero que les guste mi fanfic.**

 **PD: Muchas gracias a Silvia ya que de no ser por su apoyo y sus constantes gritos no me habría atrevido a subir mi primer fanfic.**


	2. Un Reencuentro Entre Amigos

Capítulo 2

Un Reencuentro Entre Amigos

Dos meses antes de la llegada de Daring a la Ciudad.

En una casa roja con decorados azules se encontraba en su sala un hombre alto de un metro ochenta, de piel morena, llevaba puesto encima una camisa blanca sin mangas la cual dejaba notar su musculoso y torneado cuerpo, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos guaraches de cuero de buena calidad, debajo de sus ojos tenía una ligera franja color rojo que lo hacía notar un poco amenazante, el nombre de este hombre es Ahuizotl, el cual se encontraba viendo la televisión buscando un buen canal para dejar de estar aburrido.

Pero, ¿Cómo este hombre llego a Canterlot?, bueno, una semana antes Ahuizotl había logrado escapar de Fillydelphia de la detective Daring Do quien había frustrado su plan más reciente de intentar robar el ídolo de Moctezuma, por lo que se encontraba bastante molesto ya era la tercera vez consecutiva que frustraba sus planes y Ahuizotl se encontraba de muy mal humor.

Después de haber fallado, para su mala suerte Daring Do logro localizar su escondite temporal de Fillydelphia lo que lo obligo a escapar rápidamente de aquella ciudad siendo la primera vez que la detective lograba estar tan cerca de el en este último año, de tan solo recordarlo un escalofrió recorre toda su espalda.

Estuvo huyendo por una semana hasta que encontró un buen lugar donde esconderse de ella, consiguió una humilde casa en renta ubicada al oeste de la ciudad, bastante barata ya que solo le cobraba cien dólares al mes el dueño del lugar.

Ahuizotl tenía suficiente dinero para quedarse cuatro meses en Canterlot con todos los gastos cubiertos. Decidió entonces salir a recorrer la ciudad para aprovechar el tiempo en los que no tenía nada que hacer, de esa forma se dispuso a conocer cada rincón de la ciudad llevándole dos semanas y media en completar dicho trabajo, todo gracias a su camioneta que lo ayudo anteriormente a escapar de Daring Do.

En la cuarta semana que se encontraba en Canterlot mientras veía televisión recibió una visita sorpresa de una persona.

¡Toc, toc, toc! Se escuchó desde afuera.

Al escuchar que tocaban la puerta Ahuizotl se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta con un bate de beisbol de metal, vio a través de la mirilla de la puerta esperando ver a un policía o a la mismísima detective en persona, pero, para su sorpresa solo vio a un hombre delgado con una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos lentes de sol que cubrían sus ojos.

Por un momento no pudo reconocerlo, decidió entonces examinarlo mejor, vio que tenía la piel pálida lo que le parecía extraño después vio su cabello, era canoso y finalmente cuando el tipo se quitó los lentes para volver a tocar Ahuizotl pudo ver unos ojos amarillos con pupilas rojas, abrió inmediatamente y con una gran sonrisa saludo al sujeto.

-Discord, carnal ¿¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!? -dijo con gran euforia mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo lo que hizo que tronaran los huesos de Discord.

-A mí también me alegra verte Ahuizotl -dijo con dificultad Discord ya que no podía hablar bien por el hecho de sentir que era aplastado por su amigo- Con un demonio Ahuizotl bájame de una vez, creo que me voy a desmayar-

-¡Oh!, lo siento je je -dijo Ahuizotl para después poner a su amigo en el suelo.

-Por Dios, porque siempre me estrujas de esa manera cada vez que nos vemos -dijo Discord algo molesto

-Tú sabes que soy muy sentimental -le dijo a este mientras sonreía- pero dime Discord ¿Cómo supiste que me encontraba en Canterlot? -le pregunto Ahuizotl.

-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas a Chrysalis? -le pregunto Discord a Ahuizotl.

-Te refieres a la prostituta -dijo Ahuizotl.

-Si -afirma Discord con una sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi pregunta? -cuestiona Ahuizotl nuevamente a su amigo.

-Ella me dijo que te encontrabas aquí -le dijo Discord muy tranquilo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo? -le pregunto confundido Ahuizotl

-Veras Ahuizotl, esa mujer es la mejor fuente de información de toda Equestria, siempre está al tanto de todas las noticias que ocurren en cada rincón de Equestria, incluso de las noticias del bajo mundo -pauso para tomar un poco de aire- ella me dio la información exacta de donde te encontrabas, al pueblo que llegaste, tu dirección, incluso me conto de tu mala racha en Fillydelphia.

Este último comentario hizo molestar a Ahuizotl un poco -No me lo recuerdes Discord, no quiero hablar del tema -después cambio su rostro a uno con leve temor- , pero enserio esa mujer es aterradora, ¿Cómo demonios supo todo eso?, ¡se supone que vive en Baltimare por el amor de Dios!

Discord poso su mano en el hombro de Ahuizotl en señal de comprensión -Te entiendo Ahuizotl incluso ella se enteró de mi aventura en Las Pegasus y solo habían pasado algunas horas del incidente -Discord trago saliva al recordar unas palabras de Chrysalis- Ahuizotl, amigo, nunca, por ningún motivo hay que hacer enojar a esa mujer.

-Tienes razón Discord, nadie sabe de lo que pueda ser capaz esa mujer -asintió Ahuizotl ante su propuesta.

-¡Ah!, pero no solo obtuve información sobre ti, también descubrí donde vive actualmente Sombra -dijo Discord mientras le daba una gran sonrisa a Ahuizotl.

-¡Enserio! y ¿Dónde vive? -le pregunto Ahuizotl a Discord emocionado.

-Según la información que me dio Chrysalis, Sombra se encuentra viviendo en la zona este del pueblo, en uno de esos viejos edificios departamentales y no solo eso, el lleva viviendo aquí desde hace ya 4 años -inalizo Discord.

-¡Wow!, ¿Quién lo diría?, el buen Sombra esta ha estado viviendo en esta ciudad desde que nos separamos -dijo Ahuizotl con algo de nostalgia.

-Increíble, ¿verdad?, hace siete años conocimos a Sombra, y tres años después el decidió empezar una nueva vida y un año después el equipo se disolvió finalmente –dijo Discord con un tono bastante nostálgico.

Entonces volteo a ver a su amigo -Oye Ahuizotl, ¿te gustaría ir a saludar al gruñón de Sombra?

Los ojos de Ahuizotl brillaron ante la propuesta -Claro que sí, no he visto a ese bastardo en años y él me debe unas cervezas.

-Bueno, ya tenemos una excusa para ir a importunarlo a su casa -Discord esbozo una sonrisa malévola mientras fortaba sus manos- esto será fabuloso.

-Pero antes de ir -dijo Ahuizotl interrumpiendo los malévolos pensamientos de Discord.

-¿Qué? -le pregunta Discord.

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió en Las Pegasus? -dijo Ahuizotl dejando caer la bomba.

-¿Por qué quieres saber? -cuestiono Discord con cara de desagrado.

-Oh vamos, tu supiste lo que me paso en Fillydelphia al menos cuéntame que fue de ti en Las Pegasus de seguro hiciste un desmadre en el lugar -dijo Ahuizotl riendo entre dientes.

-Pues realmente arme un gran alboroto -pensó por un momento y después hablo-, bien te contare, pero ninguna palabra a Sombra, ese bastardo se burlara por el resto de mi vida si se entera de que perdí 1,000,000 dólares.

-¡1,000,000 DOLARES! -grito Ahuizotl al escuchar tal cantidad de dinero- ¡perdiste 1,000,000 dólares en Las Pegasus!

-Sí –afirmo de mala gana Discord-, mira sucedió algo más o menos así.

Me encontraba en uno de los mejores casinos de Las Pegasus ya llevaba una buena racha ganadora, había conseguido un lujoso Chrysler y aun me quedaban unos 1,000 dólares al momento de entrar al casino mientras que lucía un elegante esmoquin blanco con un pantalón negro.

En unos cuantos juegos conseguí diez veces la cantidad con la que había entrado, y quería más, así que decidí jugar con un grupo de ricachones, no tarde en entrar al juego con esos tarados y los deje ganar unas cuantas veces para que tomaran confianza y bajaran la guardia, y entonces empezó la acción.

Poco a poco fui ganando terreno y consiguiendo sus riquezas, nunca se hubieran imaginado que les quitarían 50,000 dólares del bolsillo un tipo de mi estirpe.

-Debiste haber visto sus caras de desesperación por que no les quitara su dinero ja ja ja ja ja -dijo Discord entre carcajadas para luego poner expresión de enojo- pero entonces…

Mientras iba a cambiar las fichas por dinero empecé a sentir miradas detrás de mí, decidí ignorarlas mientras esperaba mi dinero, de hecho la chica me entrego el dinero en un maletín, lo cual me encanto y así me dispuse a irme victorioso con mi botín. Fue entonces que fui detenido por dos tipos altos antes de poder salir del casino. Uno era caucásico con traje negro y el otro era negro con traje blanco, ambos se veían bastante fornidos y solo podía sentir su mirada fría a través de sus lentes oscuros.

-Parece ser que se confundieron de ropa en el vestidor -dije en tono burlón pero ni siquiera se inmutaron- Ok ya enserio muchachos me gustaría conversar con ustedes, pero tengo que ir a despilfarrar el dinero que acabo de conseguir, así que si fueran tan amables de hacerse a un lado se los agradecería.

-No lo creo señor Discord -escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

Al voltear vi que era uno de los ricachones que humille en las apuesta, era un viejo con barba café por no decir que estaba pasado de peso, y atrás de él llegaban más tipos con muy mala cara. Y no iba a dejar que me intimidaran

-Oigan gane este dinero limpia y honradamente así que será mejor que le diga a sus gorilas de circo que me dejen salir de aquí en este instante -dije con un tono fuerte y autoritario.

No iba dejar que me intimidaran pero me tomo por sorpresa sus siguientes palabras

-Quítenle la chaqueta -dijo el anciano.

Acto seguido los sujetos tiraron de mi chaqueta con tanta fuerza que la rompieron en varios pedazos y de esos mismos pedazos comenzaron a caer muchas cartas de póker y un par de dados rojos que estuve usando en los juegos y ambos indicaron el número 6.

El tipo levanto los dados, después los lanzo a una mesa y estos volvieron a marcar un doble 6.

-Bueno señor Discord, unas últimas palabras antes de que acabemos con un maldito tramposo como usted -dijo con una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

El maldito anciano me descubrió y no solo eso, también me arrincono y era obvio que no podría apelar a su perdón, por lo que solo quedaba una última cosa por hacer.

-Bueno, sí tengo unas últimas palabras -dije sonriente- me tire a tu esposa la noche anterior y déjame decir que es muy buena en la cama.

Acto seguido golpee a uno de los gorilas con la maletín y al otro le di una buena patada en las bolas.

Salí corriendo del lugar, para mi buena suerte el valet parking ya había llegado, le arrebate las llaves, subí al auto, lo encendí y acelere a tope, y le lance un fajo de billetes al chico antes de que se me olvidara.

-Atrápenlo -grito el anciano enojado.

Empezó la persecución por todo Las Pegasus, me seguían en autos negros de gran tamaño yo iba a toda velocidad pero aun así me estaban pisando los talones, y no sabía qué hacer, estaba en un gran lío y podía sentir una fuerte presión encima mío ya que para mí infortunio, ¡Los bastardos tenían armas!

-¿Tienen armas?, ¡pero se supone que están prohibidas maldición! -grite desesperado al verlos sacar armas de alto calibre- e-e-eso, ¿eso es una escopeta? -dije con cara de estúpido al ver la escopeta de doble barril que portaba uno de los tipos.

Se escuchaban sonidos de balas a mis espaldas, tenía que pensar rápido en algo, en ese momento vi el maletín y pude sentir como se me hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Sabía lo que querían, pero no quería dejarlo, desgraciadamente no tenía otra opción, quite los seguros del maletín y voltee a ver atrás mío.

-¡Oigan! -les grite mientras levantaba en alto el maletín-, si tanto quieren su tonto dinero vayan por el imbéciles.

Lance con todas mis fuerzas el maletín en dirección a una fuente que alcanza a ver. Al lanzarla todo el dinero que había dentro del maletín empezó a esparcirse por todo el lugar, logre distraer a esos ricachones y les perdí el rastro al dirigirme directamente al desierto.

Dure unas 5 horas conduciendo mientras me dirigía a Baltimare, fue entonces que vi a la distancia una cantina de motociclistas en medio del desierto. Me estacione frente a la cantina y decidí tomar unos tragos antes de seguir mi camino, tome unos cuantos tragos y me puse a pensar un poco sobre mi situación. Era obvio que me buscarían por lo que era necesario borrar mi rastro, lo pensé por varios minutos, y me di cuenta que estaba en una cantina de motociclistas.

-Señores me podrían prestar su atención -me levante de mi asiento tratando de llamar la atención de los motociclistas- ¿Quisiera preguntar de quien es la Chopper roja con calaveras cromadas?

-Es mía -dijo uno de los motociclistas el cual se levantó de su asiento- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno mi estimado caballero no le interesaría un cambio -le dije con una mirada confiada.

Después de eso le propuse cambiarle mi Chrysler y mis ropas a cambio de su Chopper y sus ropas, el sujeto lo pensó un poco, pero finalmente accedió al trato.

-Después de eso fui a visitar a Chrysalis y heme aquí en Canterlot -dije así finalizando mi relato.

-¡Wow! -fue lo único que pudo decir Ahuizotl-. Lo bueno es que saliste vivo de ahí, es más conseguiste una buena moto Discord.

-Lo sé… ¡Sigh! -suspiro Discord- aun así me habría gustado poder conservado tan siquiera una fracción del dinero.

-Bueno ya me pusiste al corriente Discord así que será mejor ir a buscar a Sombra de una buena vez -añadió Ahuizotl mientras se abotonaba una camisa gris - solo espero que no este de mal humor.

-Conociéndolo es posible que haga su numerito de "Mocosos salgan de mi jardín" -dijo Discord haciendo una imitación de Sombra mientras levantaba su puño en alto.

Después de la imitación de Discord ambos se empezaron a reír a grandes carcajadas.

Después de unas buenas risas decidieron por fin dirigirse al apartamento de Sombra el cual se encontraba en la zona norte de la ciudad y ninguno sabía que iban a encontrar en ese lugar.

* * *

 **Bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo, decidí subirlo un poco antes porque las siguientes semanas estaré muy ocupado ademas de que no sabrán de mi hasta enero, por que voy a disfrutar mis vacaciones y las aprovechare para acabar varios juegos que he dejado pendientes, culpo a la uni del poco tiempo que me deja, aun así estén pendientes el 25, porque tal vez suba capitulo por la navidad (aunque no tendrá temática navideña), en fin los dejo tengo que seguir con mis proyectos.**

 **Atte: Su lobo escritor, Jack**


	3. El Equipo por Fin se Reúne

Capítulo 3

El Equipo por Fin se Reúne

Discord y Ahuizotl se encontraban en camino hacia la casa de Sombra. Ahuizotl decidió llevar a Discord en su camioneta para que este dejara su motocicleta en su casa y le dijera por donde se encontraba el apartamento de Sombra.

Mientras conducía Ahuizotl ambos podían apreciar como cambiaba el aspecto de la ciudad empezando a verse edificios viejos y como empezaba a adquirir un tono gris las calles por el ambiente del lugar.

La zona este de la ciudad era en un principio la zona principal, fue en donde se cimento la ciudad. Mientras está fue creciendo la población se fue moviendo y la zona iba despoblándose cada vez más dejando en el proceso muchas casas vacías y viejas o edificios bastante deteriorados por la falta de mantenimiento.

Actualmente aún hay gente habitando esta zona incluso ha empezado a repoblarse poco a poco, pero es evidente que las zonas sur y oeste son las más pobladas por no decir que son las que gozan de mayor status social.

Finalmente Discord y Ahuizotl después de un largo viaje llegaron a su destino, ambos bajaron de la camioneta y observaron el edificio frente a ellos. Era un edificio de por lo menos unos diez pisos de altura, era totalmente rojo gracias a los ladrillos de arcilla que se dejaban ver por el exterior, era un edificio algo viejo.

-¿Seguro que este es el lugar? -le pregunto Ahuizotl a Discord

-De acuerdo a la dirección este es el lugar y Sombra vive en el apartamento 609 -dijo Discord-, será mejor que entremos de un buena vez.

Ahuizotl asintió y ambos entraron al edificio, vieron la recepción vacía así que decidieron simplemente subir al sexto piso, ambos observaron el lugar por dentro a pesar del aspecto exterior por dentro se veía bastante decente, ellos esperaban un edificio cayéndose a pedazos, por lo que están bastante aliviados de que el edificio no vaya a colapsar en cualquier momento. Aunque desafortunadamente para ellos tuvieron que subir las escaleras al piso seis que parecían interminables.

-uf… dios santo… son demasiadas escaleras –dijo Ahuizotl algo cansado.

-¿Por… qué… tiene… que… vivir en el… sexto piso? -dijo Discord con dificultad por la falta de aire- deberían de poner ascensores en este lugar -dijo mientras trataba de recuperar aire.

-Por eso siempre te digo que hagas más ejercicio, tienes una pésima condición -le dijo Ahuizotl.

-¡No tengo pésima condición! -exclamo un ya recuperado Discord- sabes que tengo mejor salud que tú, simplemente odio subir escaleras.

-Si claro -dijo Ahuizotl mientras rodaba los ojos-, como sea Discord busquemos el apartamento de Sombra y acabemos con esto de una vez.

-¡Sigh!, ok ok, vamos -dijo Discord con pocos ánimos.

Y así ambos se dispusieron a buscar el apartamento, siguieron los números de las puertas para encontrar la indicada y en un dos por tres llegaron a su destino sin mucha tardanza.

Se encontraban frente a aquella puerta de madera algo vieja y un poco desgastada, pero que aun así se mantenía firme y resistente a pesar de sus años de antigüedad, la cual solamente miraron por un largo rato.

-Y… bien, ¿quieres tocar o lo hago yo? -pregunto un nervioso Ahuizotl a Discord.

-Toca tú mientras que yo cubro la mirilla -le respondió Discord con una sonrisa burlona.

-No creo que sea buena idea Discord -contesto Ahuizotl con desconfianza.

-Tú solamente hazlo Ahuizotl -insistió Discord.

-Ok, si tanto insistes lo hare -dijo Ahuizotl finalmente aceptando.

¡Toc, toc, toc!, se escuchó el golpeteo por todo el pasillo

De repente comenzaron a escuchar ligeros pasos que comenzaban a sonar con más fuerza conforme se aproximaban a la puerta. De repente se detuvieron los pasos.

-¿Pero qué? -se escuchó una voz proveniente del interior.

Unos segundos después la manija comenzó a moverse, en ese momento Discord retiro su dedo índice de la mirilla.

Al abrirse la puerta ambos pudieron observar a un sujeto alto de piel blanca sin ser pálida como la de Discord. Llevaba puesta una camisa roja y un pantalón gris, tenía unos iris color rojo como los de Discord solo que de tonalidad más fuerte, su cabello era negro y algo alborotado, tenía leves ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero a pesar de eso no lucia mal, era ligeramente más alto que Discord, pero aun sin alcanzar a Ahuizotl quien era el más alto de los tres.

-Discord, Ahuizotl… no puedo creer que sean ustedes -dijo Sombra algo sorprendido.

-Claro que somos nosotros, ¿A quién más esperabas? -le respondió Discord.

-A nadie, por cierto, vienen solos ¿verdad? -les pregunto Sombra.

-Sí, solo somos Discord y yo, ¿Por qué preguntas? -le pregunto dudoso Ahuizotl.

Entonces sombra comenzó a voltear a ambos lados -si vienen solos, entonces, ¿quién es ese tipo? -dijo mientras señalaba hacia su derecha.

Ambos voltearon rápidamente a la derecha, mas no vieron nada. En ese momento Discord sintió un intenso dolor en la entre pierna, al voltear pudo observar la pierna de Sombra la cual fue lo que lo había golpeado. Mientras Sombra retiraba su pierna, Ahuizotl podía observar a Discord caer de rodillas mientras se agarraba su adolorida virilidad.

-¡Ay wey!, Discord quédate conmigo no vayas a la luz -le dijo Ahuizotl a su herido compañero-, no me jodas Sombra, ¿Qué chingados te pasa? -le reclamo Ahuizotl a Sombra mientras lo señalaba con una mano y se protegía sus partes nobles con la otra.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -le pregunto un sofocado Discord quien seguía de rodillas con el rostro en el suelo.

-Eso fue por haber llenado mi equipaje con algodón de azúcar hace cuatro años -le respondió Sombra con el ceño fruncido y Ahuizotl trataba de contener la risa.

-Que acaso no puedes soportar una pequeña broma -le reclamo Discord quien ya respiraba un poco mejor.

-Si puedo soportar una pequeña broma -le dijo Sombra-, lo que no puedo soportar son tus estúpidas bromas Discord, dure tres días con el mismo cambio de ropa y la lavandería me cobro mucho por quitar el exceso de azúcar de toda mi ropa -le dijo Sombra enfurecido- ¡Sigh!, en fin, ya me desquite así que estamos a mano -ya más calmado Sombra los invito a pasar a su casa.

-Vamos Discord levántate, tal vez Sombra te pueda dar una bolsa con hielos -le dijo Ahuizotl mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Maldito Sombra ojala y te quedes estéril a los cuarenta -maldijo Discord mientras entraba con dificultad a la casa.

Ya adentro ambos pudieron observar el apartamento de Sombra, si bien no era la gran cosa el simple hecho de lo ordenado y limpio que estaba lo hacía lucir bastante bien por no decir que era de un tamaño decente el espacio del lugar. Se podía ver una pequeña sala frente a ellos con un sofá y frente a este había una pequeña mesa y detrás de esta un televisor analógico y junto a la sala se podía observar el comedor con una mesa con cuatro sillas a su alrededor adornada con un mantel azul en cual tenía encima frascos de café, azúcar y un pequeño salero. En la cocina que se encontraba a un par de metros del comedor se podía observar el refrigerador, la alacena y los cajones, un lavadero con algunos platos sucios y un horno con estufa, por no mencionar que tenía una barra pequeña. A lo lejos pudieron observar tres cuartos y un baño y la salida que llevaba a las escaleras de emergencia. Efectivamente Sombra vivía muy bien en su apartamento.

-¡Wow! -dijo Ahuizotl sorprendido-. Si así lucen estos viejos apartamentos, de seguro son una maravilla los apartamentos de la zona alta de la ciudad -dijo mientras ojeaba el baño-, incluso tiene una bañera, algo pequeña pero no deja de ser una bañera.

-Lo dices como si tu casa no tuviera bañera -le dijo Discord a su sorprendido amigo.

-Si tengo, pero está totalmente destrozada, lo único que funciona es la regadera -dijo Ahuizotl con algo de tristeza.

Ya habiendo admirado el apartamento los invitados se dirigieron a la mesa, mientras se sentaban Sombra saco tres vasos de vidrio y una jarra con limonada rosa fría los cuales puso en la mesa.

-Ahí hay limonada por si gustan -les dijo mientras echaba hielos en una bolsa.

Discord y Ahuizotl se sirvieron la limonada y se la tomaron de un trago haciendo notar lo sedientos que estaban. Ya por fin Sombra se sentó junto con sus compañeros y le dio una bolsa de hielos a Discord el cual enseguida la puso en su herida entre pierna sintiendo como el frió subía por toda su columna hasta su cabeza.

-De acuerdo, primero que nada, ¿como supieron donde vivo? -les pregunto Sombra.

Discord le contó que fue a visitar a Chrysalis a Baltimare y que fue ella quien le dijo donde vivía actualmente así como también una versión alterada de la historia de Las Pegasus y Ahuizotl le contó de los robos que había efectuado meses atrás y como una detective lo había estado acechando.

-Esa Chrysalis no deja de sorprenderme -dijo Sombra irritado por el hecho de que tiene muy poca privacidad-. Entonces, recién llegaste a la ciudad hoy Discord y tu Ahuizotl llevas viviendo aquí desde hace dos meses, vaya hasta parece que el destino nos ha reunido.

-Y que lo digas Sombra, realmente me da mucho gusto volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo, tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte, pero no quiero que me rompas las bolas como a Discord -le dijo Ahuizotl a Sombra.

-Eso es muy listo de tu parte Ahuizotl -le dijo Sombra a Ahuizotl-, vaya que la tienes mal actualmente con eso de que te está persiguiendo un detective -se mofo Sombra de su amigo-, por cierto ¿cómo se llama el bastardo que ha estado pisando los talones?

-Se llama Daring Doo y es una bastarda actualmente.

-¡Daring Doo, eh! -dijo Sombra pensativo-. Creo haber oído de ella antes… ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, esa mujer se ha estado volviendo famosa últimamente -se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a uno de los cajones de la cocina y comenzó a buscar dentro de este-. ¿Dónde estará? -dijo mientras revolvía el interior del cajón-. ¡Aquí esta! -asevero con entusiasmo y frente a sus amigos puso dos periódicos frente a ellos.

-Olvide que te gustaba guardar periódicos -dijo algo burlón Discord.

Mientras tanto Ahuizotl vio en el encabezado a una cara que ha estado viendo en seguidas ocasiones, se quedó viendo fijamente el periódico y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda mientras leía en voz alta la el encabezado de ese viejo periódico -NOVATA ARRESTA AL GRUPO CRIMINAL DIAMOND DOGS Y LOS ENTREGA ANTE LA LEY -siguió leyendo-. La prodigiosa novata consiguió el rastro de los que hace dos semanas robaron una joyerías de Ponyville y dos de Canterlot, la gran detective novata Daring Doo descubrió su escondite y los acorralo con ayuda del cuerpo policial logrando regresar todas las joyas que habían robado logrando cerrar otro caso y siguiendo adelante con su trabajo de detective, el cual todos los ciudadanos esperamos pueda cumplir hacer cumplir la ley como es debido -dijo así finalizando Ahuizotl de leer.

-Vaya que tienes una enorme astilla en el trasero en estos momentos -dijo Discord después de oír toda la noticia.

-Te quieres callar el hocico Discord -le dijo molesto su amigo ante su comentario.

-Oye tranquilo, solo estoy bromeando -le dijo al molesto Ahuizotl.

-Vamos Ahuizotl, aun si es una prodigio tú has logrado escapar de ella por tres años, eso solo lo logra alguien tan experimentado como nosotros -le dijo Sombra tratando de animar a Ahuizotl.

-Tienes razón Sombra, pero estos últimos meses han sido bastante agotadores -le dijo Ahuizotl con un tono algo depresivo-, por cierto aun no nos haz contado que ha sido de ti en estos 4 años.

-No he hecho mucho realmente, llegue a esta ciudad y encontré este apartamento barato, después de eso empecé como conserje en una oficina postal, después cambie de trabajo a albañil y actualmente soy un mecánico en un pequeño taller, me pagan bien y actualmente el jefe salió de la ciudad así que por el momento estoy "desempleado" aunque me siguen pagando cada semana, es solo el 50 por ciento, pero me pagan -dijo muy tranquilo Sombra-. De ahí en más, mi vida ha sido bastante buena, de vez en cuando me robo alguna chuchería. -De repente empezó a reírse-. Incluso en una ocasión le robe a una chica rubia de ojos desorbitados una caja llena de muffins, la pobre no supo que paso y debo agregar que estaban deliciosos.

Los tres empezaron a reírse ante la historia, realmente disfrutaban el pasar el rato juntos. Entonces un pensamiento pasó por la mente de Ahuizotl, un pensamiento que lo hizo sonreír diabólicamente.

Discord, Sombra. -Llamo la atención de sus amigos.

¿Qué sucede? -dijeron ambos al unísono.

Estoy teniendo una gran idea, ¿Quieren escucharla? -les pregunto a ambos.

-Dilo -dijeron nuevamente al unísono para después ambos verse de manera extraña.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos, ¿qué tal si robamos el banco de esta ciudad? -dijo Ahuizotl soltando el plan.

-Me agrada el plan -dijo Discord.

-Yo no estoy muy seguro -dijo Sombra.

-Oh vamos Sombra no seas aguafiestas -le reclamo Discord

-Solo porque estemos reunidos no significa que podemos ejecutar un robo ahora -dijo Sombra siendo sensato.

-Lo se Sombra, pero no digo que lo hagamos ahora o que lo hagamos mañana, pero podemos hacer algo ya que estamos todos reunidos, como en los viejos tiempos -le dijo insistente Ahizotl.

-Bueno, ¿Cuál es tu plan? -le pregunto Sombra.

-En realidad esperaba que tú hicieras el plan, digo, tú siempre hacías los planes -le dijo Ahuizotl en tono gracioso.

-Maldita sea contigo Ahuizotl -dijo Sombra para sí mismo-, y ¿qué haremos una vez tenga el plan?

-Podríamos escapar en mi camioneta -le sugirió Ahuizotl.

-¿Aun tienes esa hojalata? -le pregunto incrédulo Sombra

-Lo que más debería sorprenderte es que aún no se cae a pedazos -dijo Discord.

-¿Y tú porque aceptaste tan fácil Discord? -le pregunto a Discord.

-Tuve una mala racha en Las Pegasus, de esta manera me puedo recuperar económicamente hablando -contesto a Sombra.

-Vamos Sombra todos nosotros somos ex-convictos, no tenemos nada que perder, ¿Qué dices? -le insistió nuevamente Ahuizotl.

-¡Sigh! … bien lo haré, pero con una condición -le dijo con Sombra con una expresión seria en su rostro.

¿Cuál? -le pregunto Ahuizotl mientras Discord miraba atento.

-Si el robo llega a fallar y están a punto de atraparnos, los dejare atrás y no daré un carajo por ustedes, ¿te parece bien? -dijo Sombra dando a conocer su única condición.

La respuesta de Sombra dejo impactado a Ahuizotl y a Discord, realmente no esperaban algo así.

-Vaya, no pensé que llegarías a ser tan frio, al menos no con nosotros -le dijo Discord algo molesto a Sombra.

-Les seré sincero, si hubieran llegado un año antes mi única condición sería que Discord llevara la boca tapada con duct tape… ¡Sigh!, créanme tengo mis razones para no querer volver a la cárcel -Sombra esperaba la respuesta de Ahuizotl aun serio.

-De acuerdo Sombra acepto tus condiciones -dijo Ahuizotl dejando a Discord estupefacto y a Sombra sin palabras ya que él esperaba otra reacción de su compañero-, mira Sombra entiendo que tengas tus razones personales y respetare la decisión que tomes si las cosas se van al carajo -entonces puso su mano en el hombro de Sombra-, así que espero que hasta que ese momento llegue podamos contar contigo, además de que necesitare la ayuda de ambos para poner a Daring Doo en su lugar, ¿te parece bien Discord? -le pregunto a su shockeado amigo.

-Bien, bien, acepto sus condiciones -dijo irritado Discord-, pero si logramos salir vivos te juro que te golpeare tan fuerte que hasta tu abuelo lo va a sentir.

-Entonces no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, considerando que golpeas como anciana -dijo Sombra en tono burlón.

Así fue como los tres por fin se reunieron después de tanto tiempo, y volvieron a poner al equipo en marcha. Después de la visita del moreno y el pálido Sombra sugirió que sería mejor reunirse en la casa de Ahuizotl para no levantar sospechas entre sus vecinos, a lo que todos aceptaron la propuesta. Desde entonces Discord empezó a vivir con Ahuizotl, no hace falta decir que después de un robo exitoso empezaron a apuntar a más objetivos. Y así pasaron los dos meses hasta la llegada de Daring Doo a la ciudad y su encuentro con Celestia.

Actualmente están arreglando los últimos detalles para su próximo ataque, aunque no saben que Daring Doo a llegando a la ciudad en busca de ellos, más específicamente de Ahuizotl.

-Oye Discord aún faltan siete horas antes de reunirnos con Sombra -le dijo a su pálido amigo.

-Si ¿Y? –le contesto Discord mientras leía una revista porno.

-¿Qué tal si salimos un rato? –le pregunto un muy aburrido Ahuizotl.

-Me parece bien, ver quince veces la misma revista porno se vuelve aburrido después de un rato -dijo con tono monótono.

Así ambos se dirigieron a la camioneta de Ahuizotl y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad a pasar el rato y para poder echarle una mirada a su próximo golpe, la preparatoria Canterlot.

* * *

 **Bueno gente espero que estén pasando bien estas festividades, donde sea que estén, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ahora si no sabrán nada de mi hasta finales de Enero del próximo año, disfruten las fiestas abrasen a su familia, denle un putazo a su hermanito o hermanita menor por que todos sabemos que el tuvo la culpa de que luego nos regañen, en fin disfruten las fiestas y les deseo a todos un prospero año nuevo 2017 por adelantado.**

 **Atte. Jack**


	4. Poniendo el Plan en Marcha

**Capítulo 4**

 **Poniendo el Plan en Marcha**

Discord y Ahuizotl se encontraban de camino al centro de la ciudad, su primera parada fue un puesto de helados ubicado cerca del parque central, pero ¿Por qué irían a un parque?, ¿Cuál es la razón detrás de sus acciones?

La razón principal sería saber más de la preparatoria Canterlot, y también estar de ociosos un buen rato, el no tener ningún tipo de responsabilidad los deja con mucho tiempo libre, al menos cuando no son perseguidos por la ley.

Ambos salieron de la casa en la camioneta y primero se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad a matar el tiempo, recorrieron las calles transitadas de la ciudad con mucha calma ya que a pesar de ser una ciudad de gran tamaño, no se comparaba a ciudades como Manehattan que tenían enormes rascacielos y edificios de decenas de pisos, también cabe decir que los embotellamientos solo duraban alrededor de 10 a 20 minutos en vez d horas por no decir que se encontraban por las horas calmadas. Ambos comenzaron su tour en una heladería donde ambos degustaron los famosos blizzards que estaban de moda recientemente, después se dirigieron a un estacionamiento cercano a dejar el auto y después se dirigieron al parque central donde estuvieron alrededor de dos horas viendo el lugar, comiendo de los puestos de comida cercanos, viendo a las hermosas mujeres que pasaban frente a ellos y calificando sus cuerpos.

—A la de rojo le doy un 8, ¿tú que dices? —le pregunto Discord a Ahuizotl.

—Yo digo 8.5, es algo bonita y tiene el trasero redondo —dijo Ahuizotl mientras hacía señas como si apretara algo con las manos.

—Me parece bien, ahora la de verde —dijo Discord mientras señalaba a la siguiente mujer.

Y así siguieron con las siguientes 5 mujeres que pasaron frente a la banca en la que estaban sentados, después de eso compraron cada uno una botella de agua para poder calmar su sed. Ya en la banca nuevamente empezaron a ver a su alrededor ambos, al ver que había poca gente Ahuizotl volteo a ver a Discord de manera seria.

— ¿Tienes las fotos? —pregunto Ahuizotl

—Las tengo justo aquí —dijo Discord mientras sacaba un sobre amarillo de su chaqueta

Discord le entrego a Ahuizotl un sobre amarillo no muy grande, dentro había varias fotos, Ahuizotl las observo con cuidado, al parecer eran fotos de no solo los maestros de la Preparatoria Canterlot sino que también de todos los que trabajaban en la escuela, desde los guardias hasta el conserje. Ahuizotl vio todas las fotos con mucha atención y aparto tres de todas las demás.

—Y, ¿qué te parecen?, muy buenas tomas ¿verdad? —dijo Discord con tono presumido.

—No sé cómo conseguiste estas fotos, pero me encantan… oye Discord que puedes decirme acerca de estas dos —Ahuizotl le entrego dos de las fotos que había apartado.

—Son la directora y subdirectora de la preparatoria o más bien de todo el campus —le contesto Discord— la de cabello color celeste se llama Celestia y es la actual directora, por su parte la de cabello oscuro es la subdirectora Luna y hermana menor de Celestia.

—Así que la escuela es negocio familiar ¿eh? —dijo Ahuizotl con tono despectivo—, pero sabes hay algo que me incomoda o mejor dicho no entiendo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Discord.

Ahuizotl le mostro la tercera foto que había apartado y era la foto de una chica que se veía muy joven para ser un profesor —¿Es en realidad una profesora de la escuela?, porque a mí me parece una estudiante y no me vayas a decir que también es una prodigio porque estoy hasta aquí de prodigios —dijo Ahuizotl con molestia haciendo una seña hacia su cuello.

—Tranquilízate Ahui, ella es la estudiante de honor de la preparatoria —dijo Discord aclarando las cosas—, al principio no pensaba contarla, pero descubrí que tiene una muy buena relación con las directoras, así que pensé que ella podría ser útil en el futuro, no se la podríamos usar de rehén o algo que se yo.

—Realmente no suena nada mal, incluso podríamos engañarla para que nos ayude a conseguir información de su querida directora no crees —dijo Ahuizotl aportando más ideas a la conversación—, pero bueno por ahora lo más importante sería llegar a la preparatoria y conseguir más información al respecto.

—Entonces será mejor ponernos en marcha, el campus no queda muy lejos así que lo mejor será ir a pie hasta allá —dijo finalmente Discord para dirigirse hacia el campus con Ahuizotl detrás de él.

Y así, ambos partieron hacia la preparatoria Canterlot, abandonando el tranquilo parque para atravesar las calles llenas de personas mientras se veían rodeados de los edificios de la ciudad, ninguno de los dos llamaba mucho la atención ya que anteriormente se habían vestido con ropa poco llamativa lo cual era bueno y les facilitaba las cosas a ambos, aunque personalmente los dos preferían usar sus ropas comunes y más estando rodeados de gente. Avanzaban los dos viendo a sus alrededores observando atentos evitando a los policías los cuales se habían estado multiplicando en días recientes, avanzaron varias calles y tuvieron que tomar dos deviaciones antes de poder llegar a la preparatoria.

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria Canterlot, Daring se encontraba con Luna y Celestia. Todas se encontraban sentadas frente a frente mientras sostenían sus tazas de café, aunque solo Luna estaba tomando chocolate caliente ya que a ella no le gusta mucho el café. Las tres se encontraban conversando en la dirección sobre lo que ha estado ocurriendo durante la semana mientras disfrutaban de algo caliente.

—Esta semana ha sido agotadora —dijo Luna para después darle un sorbo a su chocolate.

—Y que lo digas, la estación de policías a estado llena de trabajo incluso he tenido que ayudarlos un poco con arrestos menores —dijo Daring mientras bebía su café.

—Nosotras hemos tenido que organizar todo los papeleos y eventos de los próximos meses, y pronto se acerca la graduación de los de ultimo grado, por lo que aún hay mucho trabajo por acabar —dijo Celestia recargada en su asiento mientras disfrutaba su café.

—Y bien señorita Daring, que puede decirnos acerca de los finos caballeros que visitaran nuestro instituto —le dijo Luna con tono sarcástico a Daring.

—Luna no seas grosera —le reprocho Celestia a Luna.

—Tranquila hermana, fue solo una broma —Se defendió Luna.

—Jajaja, ustedes nunca dejan de hacerme reír, además ya sabes que a Luna y a mí nos gusta jugar un poco rudo —dijo Daring para calmar a Celestia—, y hablando sobre los "caballeros" ya puse unidades de vigilancia —dijo y saco un pequeño mapa de la ciudad comenzando a señalar las ubicaciones—, primero en la joyería Ruby and Sapphire que se encuentra al norte de la ciudad, les llegaron dos collares con incrustaciones de diamantes rosas y azules. El siguiente lugar es el banco White Hooves, tendrán un cargamento de dinero dentro de 5 días. Y finalmente la preparatoria.

Luna y Celestia estaban un poco preocupadas por su escuela pero también lo estaban por los otros lugares, miraron a Daring con seriedad y preguntaron.

—¿Sabes por qué lugar irán primero? —pregunto Luna.

—No se por cual lugar pudieran ir primero, lo más probable es que ataquen la joyería de noche como en casos anteriores, el cargamento de dinero es muy poco probable puesto que es a plena luz del día, pero Ahuizotl ya realizo con anterioridad unos pocos robos de día así que no descarto la idea del todo… y finalmente esta la preparatoria, pero la cuestión es si saben o no del espejo —finalizo Daring.

—¿No sería mejor llevar el espejo a otro lugar? —pregunto Celestia.

—No, nos atacarían en el traslado —dijo tajantemente y levantando su camiseta del lado izquierdo—, Ahuizotl una vez nos intercepto en el traslado de un penacho con plumas de quetzal, pensamos que podríamos cambiar su ubicación sin llamar la atención, pero se enteró y nos atacó, si bien no logro llevarse el penacho si logro lastimarme a mí y a mis compañeros.

—Entonces lo mejor será fortificar la seguridad y a la vez ser discretos para no alarmar a los estudiantes —sugirió Luna a las dos.

—Sería lo mejor —dijo Daring—, por cierto Celestia como reaccionaron los profesores ante la noticia.

—Bueno… lo tomaron… bastante bien…? —pero Celestia es interrumpida por Luna.

—La maestra Cheerilee se desmayó, mucho profesores se alarmaron y el bibliotecario Sunburst comenzó a regalar manuales de auto-defensa a los salones —dijo Luna logrando que Celestia se avergonzara.

—Si… la escuela no está en su mejor momento —dijo Celestia mientras se masajeaba las cienes—, al menos ya pude calmar a los profesores y les comente que la policía y Daring nos ayudarían a evitar cualquier daño a los estudiantes o a la propiedad.

—No esperaría menos de ti Celestia — dijo Daring alabando a Celestia.

—Y bueno Daring, ¿aún no haz descubierto la identidad de los socios de Ahuizotl? —le pregunto Luna a Daring.

—No, hemos estado investigando y hasta ahora no hemos encontrado a alguien con una mínima similitud con Ahuizotl, no hay ningún líder del crimen, algún criminal de alta estima, incluso criminales con sus mismas afinidades o ya están en cárcel o se encuentran desaparecidos… ¡Sigh!… creemos que son criminales comunes del tipo que roban en callejones o asaltan casas de clase baja o media, pero que haya gente con esas habilidades para el robo, incluso me confié de Ahuizotl y mira donde estoy ahora… todo esto me da dolor de cabeza —Daring les resumió todo el panorama.

Celestia se acercó a Daring y poso su mano izquierda sobre su hombro izquierdo —no te preocupes Daring te nosotras te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

—Así es, te ayudaremos hasta donde seamos capaces así que no te estreses de más —le dijo Luna mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en su hombro derecho.

—Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho —les dijo Daring

Entonces se levantó y las tres se abrazaron con mucho cariño sintiendo la calidez de cada una.

Después del tierno momento discutieron algunos temas más, como el plan de acción en caso de que lleguen a la escuela, también Daring le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con Ahuizotl o con cualquiera de sus aliados y que desconfiara de cualquiera fuera de la escuela. Hablaron con los profesores y les dieron los detalles más relevantes y les pidieron a los maestros que si alguno llegaba a saber algo que se lo informara a Celestia o a Luna inmediatamente. Daring pidió unas dos patrullas que revisaran el perímetro del campus y que se mantuvieran atentos por si llegaban a ver a Ahuizotl solo o acompañado.

Las tres siguieron conversando hasta acompañar a Daring a su auto para despedirse.

Mientras tanto nuestros dos protagonistas se encontraban a las afueras del campus donde no estuvieran a la vista de nadie.

—Oye Ahuizotl traes tus binoculares —pregunto Discord.

—Si aquí los tengo —dijo sacándolos del bolsillo.

Entonces se los dio a Discord y comenzó a ver los alrededores de la escuela, pudo observar a varios estudiantes sentados en bancas, vio los campos de futbol y soccer, también vio que había muchos guardias.

—Esta escuela tiene muchos guardias de seguridad, al parecer será un poco más complicado de lo que pensábamos —dijo Discord sin dejar de observar.

—Ahora que lo dices, últimamente ha habido muchas patrullas movilizándose, digo, es normal por el incremento de robos, pero me da el presentimiento de que hay algo más detrás de esto —dijo Ahuizotl mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, incluso yo lo he notado y al parecer también hay más policías en muchos lugares que no pensarías que… Ahuizotl —llamo a su amigo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —le respondió.

—Creo que ya encontré la razón de todo el incremento de seguridad —le paso los binoculares—, al izquierda cerca de la caseta hay un manchón gris.

Ahuizotl tomo los binoculares sin saber a qué se refería su amigo hasta que miro a donde le había señalado, sus ojos crecieron tanto hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas.

—¡Puta madre, ya nos encontró! —dijo al ver a Daring Doo junto con la directora.

—Bueno, se tardó bastante en mi opinión —dijo su compañero.

—Aunque me hubiera gustado que tardara más tiempo —dijo con gran descontento—, sabes ahora que veo mejor parece que ya se está yendo del campus.

—Lo malo es que si te ven nos descubrirán enseguida —dijo Discord con la verdad.

—La tenemos difícil entonces —de inmediato recordó algo Ahuizotl—, ¡oye Discord!, tal vez sepan de mí, pero que hay de ti, dudo que sepan quién eres tú.

—Uhm, puede que tengas razón… bueno primero esperemos que la cabeza de trapeador se vaya, me dará un poco de tiempo para pensar en alguna manera de entrar.

Ambos esperaron desde lejos a que Dairing se fuera del campus, mientras tanto Discord pensaba en una buena historia para engañar a los guardias, mientras Ahuizotl veía como el mercedes negro de Dairing se alejaba de la escuela, Discord se quitó su chaqueta arreglo su camisa y con agua de un grifo que se encontraba cerca de ellos se mojó el cabello y se lo peino hacia atrás con las manos, se comió unas pastillas de menta y se acomodó su barba que se había dejado crecer, ahora lucia como una persona más decente aunque luciría mejor si tuviera mucho más tiempo para arreglarse.

—Y bien, ¿Qué tal me veo? —pregunto Discord.

—Te ves extrañamente normal, pero bueno, solo podrás entrar tu así que se cuidadoso de acuerdo, puede que sospechen de ti, por ahora iré por el auto, si todo se va a la mierda podremos huir rápido de aquí —le dijo Ahuizotl.

—Bien, si todo marcha de acuerdo al plan no estaríamos viendo dentro de una hora en la esquina de allá —dijo señalando la esquina de su izquierda.

—De acuerdo y que tengas mucha suerte —le dijo Ahuizotl poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Y así ambos se separaron, Discord se dirigió a la entrada del campus, llego muy tranquilo, los guardias le preguntaron a qué venia y el improviso una historia acerca de que iba a inscribir a su hijo en la preparatoria, los guardias lo dejaron pasar sin mucho problema después de eso y le dieron indicaciones de donde se encontraba la dirección. Discord se dirigió a la dirección mientras reía en voz baja ya que fue demasiado fácil. Finalmente llego a la dirección y al entrar encontró a una chica en un escritorio tecleando rápidamente, puesto que no se había percatado aun de Discord este decidió llamar su atención.

—¡Buenas tardes, disculpe la molestia!, ¿se encuentra la directora? —dijo Discord en voz alta sacando de trance a la chica.

—H-hola buenas tardes —respondió la chica—, disculpe si no le preste atención, a veces me enfrasco en mi trabajo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Pinot Noir secretaria de la directora mucho gusto y m-me podría repetir cuáles son sus asuntos por favor —dijo algo apenada mientras extendía su mano.

—Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ashen Fang y vengo a ver a la directora —le respondió Discord usando su fachada.

—Perdón pero por el momento la directora acaba de salir, si gusta esperarla puede tomar asiento —le dijo Pinot.

En ese momento llego Celestia a la dirección y encontró a Discord hablando con Pinot.

—Directora que bueno que llega este hombre la está buscando —dijo rápidamente Pinot al ver a la directora.

—¡Oh ya veo!, gracias Pinot —le respondió a Pinot y se dirigió con Ashen—, mucho gusto soy la directora Celestia en que puedo ayudarlo.

—Hola mi nombre es Ashen Fang y quisiera hablar con usted sobre poder inscribir a mi hijo en su preparatoria —dijo Ashen con total calma.

—Claro no hay problema pasemos a mi oficina para hablar mejor del asunto —le dijo Celestia caminando hacia su oficina con Ashen detrás.

Ya en la oficina Discord le conto que se había divorciado de su esposa y que vivía con su hijo en la ciudad que recientemente se había mudado y que quería que su hijo siguiera con sus estudios y pudiera superar la situación que recién estaban viviendo, el explico lo suficiente para que Celestia le creyera y sintiera lastima por él, Discord estaba feliz de que las cosas fueran tan bien.

—No se preocupe señor Fang mañana puede traerme los papeles de su hijo y yo arreglare todo para que entre a clases lo antes posible — le dijo Celestia con una gran sonrisa.

—Muchísimas gracias directora Celestia, usted ha sido una gran ayuda para mí y mi hijo, por cierto, ¿puedo pedirle algo? —le pregunto Ashen.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Podría mostrarme las instalaciones?, me gustaría conocer bien donde comenzara a estudiar mi hijo de ahora en adelante.

—Por supuesto señor Fang con mucho gusto aprovechando que ahora estoy desocupada.

—Por cierto directora Celestia, por favor solo llámeme Ash.

Celestia llevo a Discord por cada rincón del campus sin darse cuenta que le estaba dando información a su enemigo, Discord tomo muchas fotos mentales del lugar y pudo ubicar el espejo que estaban buscando el cual se encontraba en una estantería fuera del auditoria de la preparatoria, realmente había valido la pena entrar a la escuela. Después de pasear por el campus y platicar por un buen rato, Discord consiguió un poco de su confianza, que lo ayudaría en el futuro.

Discord Observo su reloj y vio que ya era hora de irse —Bueno Celestia gracias por su atención y amabilidad fue un placer poder hablar contigo, ya me tengo que retirar, pero espero poder hablar con usted nuevamente.

—El placer fue mío Ash e igualmente espero poder volver a vernos —le dijo Celestia muy feliz.

—Le diré a mi muchacho que se meta en problemas de vez en cuando para poder venir a verla —dijo con tono pícaro.

—¡Oh vamos! no necesitas hacer eso podemos hablar cuando gustes —le dijo Celestia algo sonrojada.

Y así ambos se despidieron, Celestia regreso muy contenta a su oficina, la verdad le había alegrado el día el haber pasado algo de tiempo con Ash más que nada logro olvidar por un momento todo el asunto de los robos, incluso hasta llego a pensar en pasar un poco de tiempo con el después de que acabe todo este problema.

Por su parte Discord estaba alegre por tener en la palma de su mano a la ingenua de la directora, siempre le ha gustado engañar a la gente y más a las personas de corazón noble como Celestia, con esto el plan marchara a la perfección y solo será cuestión de tiempo, desgraciadamente algo preocupo a Discord desde el momento que salió de la preparatoria hasta cuando se encontró con Ahuizotl en el punto de encuentro.

"¿Dónde demonios voy a conseguir un hijo?", pensó Discord, si bien todo fue un acto improvisado usando un nombre falso que con anterioridad ya había usado, sin darse cuenta se le fue de las manos la historia.

"Hacer papeles falsos es cosa fácil, sin embargo no poder sacarse a un mocoso del trasero ni aunque quisiera, puta madre realmente me deje llevar con mi improvisación" pensó Discord durante todo el camino hasta la casa de Sombra.

…

—Demonios Discord me dijiste que hallarías una manera de entrar pero no esperaba que te inventaras una historia así para convencerla —le dijo Ahuizotl algo molesto por lo que hizo Discord.

—Oye fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió de acuerdo al contexto, que querías que le dijera ¡¿qué venía a polarizar los vidrios de su instituto?! —dijo Discord justificándose.

—Bueno por ahora dejemos esto de lado y enfoquémonos en el tema principal —dijo Sombra calmando a sus compañeros.

Los tres se encontraban en casa de Sombra hablando del como asaltarían el campus, la información de Discord es de mucha ayuda para los tres por lo que el plan de Sombra va bien encaminado pero aún faltan detalles, por su parte Ahuizotl ha estado hablando con contactos suyos entre ellos Chrysalis para tener un poco de "ayuda extra" para cuando vayan a hacer el golpe.

—Bueno hasta ahora el plan va bien y si continuamos así pronto daremos el golpe, aun así me gustaría tener más información acerca del funcionamiento interno de la escuela —les dijo Sombra a ambos— realmente nos serviría tener un infiltrado en el lugar.

—¡Oye Discord!, que no se supone que tuviste un hijo con Chrysalis —le recordó Ahuizotl.

—No porque me la haya tirado significa que tuve un hijo con ella —dijo Discord dando un resoplido.

—Pues no tengo ninguna idea de cómo resolver esto —dijo Ahuizotl dándose por vencido.

—Esperen, creo que puedo encontrar a alguien que nos haga el favor —dijo Sombra con confianza.

—¿Quién? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Se llama Jack, es un muchacho que conozco de las calles tal vez nos pueda ayudar, tratare de hablar con él para llegar a un acuerdo —aclaro Sombra.

Después de eso los tres conversaron por un rato más sobre como los detalles del plan, después de un rato ordenaron una pizza y compraron unas cervezas, estuvieron hablando tonterías por un rato y finalmente Discord y Ahuizotl se retiraron de la casa de Sombra, este limpio más o menos el desastre que dejaron sus amigos para después bañarse e irse a dormir, por otro lado sus dos amigos en cuanto llegaron a la casa se fueron a dormir de inmediato llenando de ruido con sus ronquidos la tranquila noche.

…

Pasaron dos días hasta que por fin Sombra pudo contactar con Jack, quedaron de verse en la casa de Ahuizotl, mientras tanto Ahuizotl y Discord platicaban muy felices sentados en unas sillas fuera de la casa.

—¡Cabron te digo que las tomahawk son mejores que los tontos shurikens porque nos más letales! —le grito a Ahuizotl.

—¡Serás pendejo Discord los shurikens son más precisos y letales! —insulto a Discord.

—¡Oh vaya, ahora solo falta que me digas que una macana maya es mejor que un martillo vikingo! —dijo burlándose de Ahuizotl.

—¡Te demostrare que una macana te puedo romper la cabeza! —dijo amenazando a Discord.

—¡Ah sí!, quiero verte intentarlo —dijo retando a Ahuizotl.

—Se quieren calmar de una buena vez ustedes par de idiotas —separando así a ambos.

—Demonios contigo Sombra —le dijo Ahuizotl

—Y bien donde esta ese tal Jack —dijo Discord de manera muy despectiva.

—Aquí estoy anciano. —Le respondió un chico con una gorra algo rota, unos pantalones algo grises algo desgastados, tenía una camisa desabotonada azul muy sucia y debajo de ella tenía una playera roja sin mangas, además traía unas botas negras para construcción.

La respuesta de Jack hizo sonreír un poco a Discord, le agradaba un poco la actitud del muchacho.

—Bien los dos aquí está Jack y el accedió a ser nuestro infiltrado en la Preparatoria Canterlot —informo Sombra— ya le explique los detalle y aquí está toda su información para hacer los documentos falsos.

—Oye Sombra quien de estos dos idiotas será mi "padre" —dijo Jack de manera cínica.

—Oye mocoso será mejor que cuides esa lengua tuya si no quieres salir lastimado —le advirtió Ahuizotl ya que no le gusto como se dirigió Jack hacia él.

—No tengo por qué respetarlos a ustedes dos ni siquiera por ser amigos de Sombra —dijo Jack nuevamente con descaro.

—Jack compórtate —le dijo Sombra.

—No, déjalo Sombra, yo lo voy a aplacar en este instante —dijo Ahuizotl levantándose de su asiento.

—No porque seas mayor significa que me vas a ganar, yo soy más fuerte que tu imbécil —dijo Jack tomando pose de pelea.

—Si gano tendrás que comenzar a ser amable conmigo y con Discord — aposto Ahuizotl.

—¿Qué?, ¿no me vas a pedir respeto? —dijo Jack extrañado.

—El respeto se gana, no se exige —le contesto Ahuizotl.

—Bien, pero si yo gano tendrán que darme todo su dinero y lamerme los zapatos —dijo hinchando su pecho lleno de ego.

—Me parece bien, ¿Qué tal tu Discord? —le pregunto Ahuizotl.

—Me parece perfecto —dijo Discord muy relajado.

—No me voy a hacer responsable de nada Jack, para que no vengas llorando conmigo cuando te rompan el hocico, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Sombra muy seriamente.

—Claro que no Sombra —le dijo Jack muy confiado.

—Oye, ¿seguro que no los vas a detener? —le pregunto Discord en voz baja a Sombra.

—No, a ese niño le falta humildad y respeto y sé que Ahuizotl le enseñara por lo menos una de ellas —le contesto Sombra.

Ambos se pusieron en posición, Jack tenía una pose de boxeador cubriendo con el brazo izquierdo y el derecho un poco alejado del pecho, Ahuizotl hizo lo mismo solo que su pose era más relajada y abierta. Jack se lanzó de inmediato hacia Ahuizotl, lanzo varios izquierdazos veloces pero Ahuizotl esquivo cada uno de ellos, después Jack le lanzo un derechazo que también esquivo, pero hizo retroceder a Ahuizotl abriendo espacio entre ellos, se miraron por unos segundos y al ver que Ahuizotl no hacía nada, Jack decidió volver a lanzarse hacia el esta vez alternando entre izquierda y derecha, de repente lanzo un gancho al mentón de Ahuizotl pero lo esquivo, para eso ya había preparado su brazo derecho para atacar con todas sus fuerzas creyendo que por fin había acorralado a Ahuizotl, gran error, Ahuizotl lo anticipo y no solo eso al momento de que el derechazo iba a su rostro lo bloqueo tomando de sorpresa a Jack y en una milésima de segundo Ahuizotl arremetió con un gancho a la boca del estómago con todas sus fuerzas dejando sofocado a Jack, Jack con mucho trabajo trataba de mantenerse en pie mientras miraba el suelo y se cubría el estómago con ambos brazos olvidándose de Ahuizotl, sin embargo Ahuizotl no se había olvidado él y lanzo un derechazo nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas justo cuando Jack volteo a verlo solo pudiendo ver el enorme puño que impacto enseguida contra su rostro tirando lo al suelo logrando que le comenzara a salir sangre de la nariz. Jack estaba totalmente abatido y Ahuizotl no vio razones para seguir con esto, pero antes de que se fuera vio como Jack se levantó con mucha dificultad.

—Aun no acabo contigo —le dijo Jack apenas consciente.

Jack se acercó lentamente hacia Ahuizotl para golpearlo, pero Ahuizotl simplemente se hizo a un lado para poniéndole el pie logrando que Jack callera nuevamente al suelo.

—Ya acabe con él, es todo tuyo Sombra —le dijo un triunfante Ahuizotl.

Sombra se acercó al chico para levantarlo, pero Discord lo ayudo también lo cual no esperaba y así ambos lo llevaron dentro de la casa para recostarlo en el sillón. Paso cerca de una hora hasta que Jack despertó todo adolorido, y frente a él estaba Sombra tomándose una cerveza.

—Y bien ¿dejaras de ser un mocoso irrespetuoso y ególatra o te hacen falta más golpes? —le pregunto Sombra muy calmado.

—Está bien me voy a comportar —dijo Jack aun adolorido y con un ojo morado.

Después del penoso incidente Discord por fin logro hacer los documentos falsos y prepararon Jack sobre instrucciones de lo que tendría que hacer en la Preparatoria una vez entrando, lo cual sería buscar fallas en la seguridad, puntos ciegos de las instalaciones, planos de la estructura, planos del sistema eléctrico y sistema de ventilación, horas de entrada y salida y lo más importante de todo ganarse la confianza de Twilight Sparkle.

—¿Para qué necesitan que me gane su confianza? —les pregunto al trio de ladrones.

—Es la estudiante de honor por no decir que se lleva muy bien con la directora, es posible que te facilite muchas cosas si consigues llevarte bien con ella —le contesto Discord.

—Y necesitamos que mantengas un perfil bajo, no queremos que sospechen de ti, hoy Discord llevara los papeles y probablemente empieces el lunes, ósea dentro de tres días —le informó Ahuizotl.

—Toma, esta es tu mochila, tiene algunas libretas y lapiceras, también toma 150 dólares y cómprate ropa decente, que pareces pandillero con la ropa que traes puesto —le entrego todo lo anterior Sombra.

—El lunes te voy a esperar por el parque cerca de la Preparatoria a las 6:30 a.m. no vayas a llegar tarde y no te gastes el dinero en cosas estúpidas, ¿ok?, ya que acabemos con todo esto te pagaremos lo acordado —le dijo Discord al chico.

—Me pagaran los 15 mil dólares ¿verdad? —les pregunto con algo de desconfianza.

—Hijo si todo resulta ser un éxito te pagaremos hasta 50 mil dólares —le respondió Sombra.

Jack acepto y se encomendó a su nuevo trabajo y nuestros 3 protagonistas están cada vez más cerca de su objetivo. Ni siquiera Celestia o Dairing sabrán que esta por suceder en sus vidas, pero la que está menos consciente de esto es la pobre Twilight.

Y así pasaron los siguientes tres días hasta la llegada del lunes.

* * *

 **Hola gente como están todos, espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año, se que muchos de ustedes tal vez estén enojados, tal vez otros se olvidaron que esto existía, o creyeron que iba a dejar muerto este fic, pero no fue así he vuelto y con contenido extenso como se acaban de dar cuenta (amenos claro que te saltaras todo el capitulo para llegar al final apropósito), en fin para no hacer el cuento largo se los resumo, trabaje en vacaciones osea no descanse mucho y al entrar de nuevo a la uni pues nos recibieron con mucho trabajo lo cual pues me ha dejado corto de tiempo y lo admito muchas veces me daba hueva escribir, no me juzguen.**

 **Aun así después de mucha espera al fin subí capitulo nuevo, espero que lo disfruten, lo hice más largo de lo usual para compensar un poco la espera tiene más o menos el largo de dos capítulos, más o menos se los repito por si las dudas, ya he estado más relajado y con menos trabajos, así que esperen para mayo el siguiente episodio, esta vez lo subiré a tiempo y si ven que me tardo mucho jodan por mensaje privado se que luego tienden a hacer eso aquí en fanfiction, sin más que decir me despido y los veo dentro de un mes.**

Atte. Su lobo escritor, Jack


	5. No era Parte del Plan I

Capítulo 5

No era Parte del Plan, Pero aun así Funciona I

Lunes

Eran cerca de las 6:30 y Jack se encontraba sentado en una banca esperando por Discord, cabe mencionar que aun a pesar de que traía puesto un suéter se estaba muriendo de frio, ya que apenas llevaba poco tiempo de haber empezado la primavera y aún quedaban rastros del invierno.

—Hola, ¿cómo te trata el clima? —Jack escucho una voz detrás de él.

—Me e-e-estoy congela-ando —le respondió todo tembloroso a Discord.

—Vamos debemos llegar temprano tienes mucho por hacer en tu primer día de clases —le animo Discord.

Y así ambos partieron del parque a la escuela llegando bastante rápido y justo frente a ellos lo lejos se encontraba la directora Celestia esperando por ambos.

—¿Quién es ella? —le susurro Jack.

—Es tu nueva directora —le respondió Discord.

—Es bastante sexy.

—Lo sé, después te mando fotos de su trasero.

—Sabes Discord me estas empezando a caer mejor.

Ambos llegaron con Celestia y esta los escolto a la dirección, ambos se presentaron ante ella como Ashen Fang y Tar Fang. Celestia los recibió con los brazos abiertos y hablaron por un buen rato Discord y Celestia dejando de lado a Jack. Mientras hablaban pudo notar que Jack tenía el ojo morado, rápidamente "Ash" le explico que se golpeó muy fuerte cuando estaban jugando baloncesto y por lo cual tiene el ojo morado y un muy mal humor.

Platicaron por un rato más y Discord se fue con la excusa de que tenía que llegar pronto a su trabajo y Celestia llevo a Jack a su salón para que empezara las clases en forma.

Se dirigieron al salón y entro pidiendo permiso al profesor que apenas iba a iniciar su clase, Celestia presento a Jack al grupo y les pidió que fueran amables con él ya que empezaría a atender a clases con ellos de ahora en adelante, después de unos charla corta y unos avisos se retiró dejando a Jack solo en el salón.

Jack se presentó, dijo unas cuantas cosas sobre el como que le gustaban los videojuegos de peleas y se fue a sentar sin más, realmente no quería hacer amistad con nadie ni que la gente supiera algo de él. Al principio solo se sentó y espero a que pasaran las horas hasta el receso incluso pensó en solo hacer garabatos en su libreta, pero las cosas tomaron un curso distinto.

Primeramente el profesor los hizo escribir una enorme cantidad de apuntes, el siguiente profesor lo hizo leer en voz alta la lectura de la clase, pero no presto atención así que se equivocó de página y los demás se burlaron de él y el profesor lo regaño por estar distraído en otros asuntos por no decir que una chica de cabello rosa la estuvo observando durante toda la clase poniéndolo incómodo.

El pobre Jack se la paso molesto durante todas las clases. Para la cuarta clase su profesora solo les dejo unas cuantas actividades y una lectura fácil por lo que se relajó un poco y pensó "demonios me muero del aburrimiento, ojala no tuviera que hacer esto, pero necesito el maldito dinero, además dudo que Zecora me deje vivir más tiempo en su casa, lo bueno es que este martirio solo durara una semana y bueno no es como que me fuera a pasar algo fantástico o encuentre al amor de mi vida, por favor esas cursilerías solo pasan en novelas para mujeres y en fanfictions estúpidos, pero enserio lo peor de todo es esa chica que no deja de observarme, ¿será acaso una acosadora?".

La clase acabo y ya era la hora del receso, Jack se levantó y antes de poder salir del salón por algo de comer la misma chica que lo había estado observando desde la primera hora se puso frente suyo.

—Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Pinkie Pie y es un gusto conocerte y poder hablar contigo —hablo a gran velocidad la chica de cabello rosado la cual llevaba una playera rosa con una estrella amarilla en el pecho y una falda de color azul cielo mientras sostenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hola mi nombre es Ja… Tar mi nombre es Tar y la verdad me gustaría ir a… —Jack repentinamente fue interrumpido.

—De seguro tienes hambre, vamos siéntate conmigo tengo sándwiches, juego de uva y unas rebanadas de pastel, pero espera se supone que una es para Dashie y otra para Fluttershy, no importa te puedo invitar de mi rebanada —hablaba muy alegre Pinkie sin poder dejar hablar a Jack.

Jack se estaba desesperando ya que Pinkie no dejaba que empezara alguna oración, ya estaba a punto de gritar cuando otra voz se escuchó de fondo —Pinkie por favor deja en paz al chico nuevo.

Una chica de piel blanca muy hermosa y cabello morado, la cual llevaba una blusa azul cielo y un pantalon lila se paró frente a los dos logrando que Pinkie se callara por un segundo, para después saludarla con el mismo entusiasmo de antes.

—Rarity que bueno que llegas te presento a mi nuevo amigo se llama Tar, y estaba a punto de acompañarme a la cafetería para comer con nosotras —la alegre Pinkie ya se había encargado de planear el receso de Jack sin su consentimiento.

—Por favor Pinkie de seguro tiene algo que hacer, ¿no es así? —le pregunto a Jack mientras le guiñaba el ojo para que le siguiera el juego.

—Si es verdad Pinkie de hecho pensaba ir a hablar con la directora para aclarar algunas dudas —Jack saco la primera escusa que se le vino a la mente.

—Oh es una lástima, aun así te guardare algo de pastel, de hecho ya me voy para alcanzar a apartar los lugares de la cafetería —salió corriendo del salón, pero volvió corriendo—, adiós Tar y te espero en la cafetería Rarity, nos vemos luego —y volvió a salir corriendo.

—Siento lo de mi amiga tiende a ser muy activa —se disculpó Rarity—, por cierto mi nombre es Rarity un gusto conocerte.

—Gracias, por cierto siempre es así con todo el mundo —dijo señalando la dirección que tomo Pinkie.

—Sí, siempre es así, pero oye al menos no se te lanzo encima esta vez —rio Rarity.

—¿Esta vez? —pregunto Jack.

—Veras antes de que tu llegaras Pinkie siempre recibía a los alumnos nuevos con una gran bienvenida, de hecho a si recibió a varios de aquí, en fin puesto que siempre lo hacía y molestaba a ciertos profesores, le dijeron que si volvía a hacerlo la suspenderían, desde entonces hace lo posible por contenerse, para después descargar toda su energía, justo como ahora —después de la explicación Rarity salió del salón—, adiós tengo que irme me están esperando y parece ser que a ti también.

Jack quedo extrañado por lo ultimo que dijo Rarity, pero pronto se dio cuenta de quien lo esperaba fuera del salón. La reconoció de inmediato era Twilight Sparkle la caul llevaba una falda negra y una blusa morado que tenia un chaleco negro encima, Jack pensó "quien lo diría me acaban de entregar al pez gordo y ni siquiera tuve que mover un dedo, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé".

—Oh vaya pero si es la mismísima Twilight Sparkle —Jack hablo instintivamente.

—Oh ¿Ya nos presentaron? —le pregunto Twilight confundida,

Jack se dio cuenta que hablo sin pensar y rápido pensó en una excusa —bueno, es que, es que eres bastante popular que escuche hablar de ti —dijo tratando de no parecer tan nervioso.

—Oh bueno, en fin la Directora me pidió que te diera el recorrido por la escuela y te explicara las reglas también —se explicó rápidamente Twilight.

Así entonces Twilight llevo a Jack por toda la escuela, mostrándole las instalaciones, desde la biblioteca del primer piso hasta los salones especializados que se encontraban en el segundo y tercer piso, lo llevo a visitar el campo de futbol, así como las áreas verdes y de receso que se encontraban cerca. En todo el camino Jack vio muchos lugares, como oficinas, cubículos, los distintos almacenes que tenía la escuela, quería tomar fotos, sin embargo no quería levantar sospechas de Twilight y quería evitar preguntas de su parte.

—Bueno creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a la cafetería, ya te mostré gran parte de la escuela —Twilight hablo mientras veía su reloj viendo que aún le quedaban 7 minutos para comer y ver a sus amigas.

—Oye Twilight que hay en la parte lateral de la escuela que no alcanzamos a ver —pregunto Jack con curiosidad.

—Pues solo se encuentra las "oficinas" de los conserjes y los guardias de seguridad, así como la salida de emergencia que conecta con las escaleras y una de las entradas secundarias a las instalaciones —le respondió Twilight.

—Creí que todas las oficinas estaban en el primer piso —dijo Jack extrañado.

—Es que en si no son oficinas, más bien son almacenes más grandes por no decir que también tienen distintos archivos guardados y bueno podría decirse que los guardias tienen dos oficinas, la de la entrada principal donde nos revisan antes de entrar y la de la entrada lateral —explico Twilight.

— Vaya, esta escuela realmente tiene todo —dijo Jack algo sorprendido.

—Por eso es la mejor —dijo Twilight con gran orgullo.

Pasaron ambos a la cafetería, ya casi todo el mundo se había ido, Twilight le dio a Jack un pase libre y se dirigieron a sentarse a comer, Twilight fue con sus amigas que aún estaban en la cafetería en invito a Jack a sentarse con ellas, Jack declino y decidió irse a sentar a otra mesa en donde se apresuró a comer el almuerzo de la cafetería que consistía en una ensalada verde, puré de papa y una hamburguesa— creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que como algo decente, aun así me pregunto si realmente es carne de verdad —dijo mientras veía su hamburguesa.

Jack acabo pronto ya que solo se comió la hamburguesa, la mitad del puré de papa y solo picoteo la ensalada, por otro lado las chicas ya se habían ido a sus respectivos salones. Jack vio hacia donde fue cada una, vio a Pinkie y a Rarity irse juntas, ya sabía que estaban en su salón así que rápidamente volteo a ver a Twilight la cual se fue con una chica rubia con mechones rojos con chaqueta negra y jeans azules y otra chica a su lado era rubia y llevaba sombrero de vaquero con una blusa sin mangas y unos jeans negros, las perdió de vista rápidamente ya que salieron de la cafeteria con prisa.

También alcanzo a ver a sus dos últimas amigas yendo al gimnasio, una tenía el cabello color arcoíris la cual llevaba un pantalon corto y una playera con motivos de estrellas en el cuerpo y la otra lo tenía un cabeloo rosa aunque un poco más claro que el de Pinkie ademas de una blusa amarilla de manga larga y una falda larga de color negro. Jack se retiró después de que se fueran todas ella y se dirigió a su salón tranquilamente mientras bebía su soda.

Al llegar al salón vio a poca gente, le pareció extraño, así que decidió dirigirse a su asiento de momento. Al llegar vio que había una chica con cabello azul con toques turquesa la cual llevaba unos enormes audífonos muy llamativos, decidió preguntarle aprovechando que se sentaba a un lado de él.

—Disculpa —, le hablo mas no recibió respuesta— hola —, hablo nuevamente mientras pasaba su mano frente a su cara, lamentablemente seguía sin recibir respuesta.

Jack con su poca paciencia levanto uno de sus audífonos y le hablo con un tono fuerte— ¡Oye! —, y así tiro a la chica de su asiento, la cual aún no entendía que había pasado.

Jack se acercó a ella y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse —lo siento por eso, pero tenía que encontrar una manera de que me prestaras atención.

Ella tomo su mano y este la levanto —yo también lo siento siempre quedo tan inmersa en mi música que pareciera que estoy en otro mundo—, se sacudió un poco y después pregunto—, oye, ¿acaso eres nuevo? —le pregunto sorprendida.

—Si soy nuevo acabo de entrar hoy, acaso no estabas en el salón, hasta me presente ante el grupo —, le respondió.

—Lo siento, como te dije luego no sé qué pasa a mi alrededor, en fin mi nombre es Vinyl Scratch, ¿cuál es el tuyo? —le pregunto Vinyl.

—Mi nombre es Tar y solo te quería preguntar porque hay tan poca gente en el salón —pregunto extrañado.

—¡Ah!, eso, tenemos las próximas dos horas de estudio libre, yo no tengo nada que hacer así que pienso escuchar música por las siguientes dos horas —se puso nuevamente sus audífonos— deberías de aprovecharlas, por cierto un gusto conocerte Tar.

"Así que tenemos dos horas libres eh?" pensó Jack. Esta era su oportunidad de recorrer la escuela a su antojo.

Pero primero debía conseguir un pase libre para pasillos, porque como le había comentado Twilight hay un monitor de pasillo designado por el club disciplinario y se metería en muchos problemas si lo atrapara sin el pase, muchos alumnos que se fueron del salón probablemente tuvieran uno.

Jack pregunto a otros alumnos, al parecer hay un salón especial para las horas libres, también varios alumnos fueron a la biblioteca y también averiguo que solo hay 6 pases libres por salón y que esos están bajo llave en el escritorio.

Jack se puso a buscar un pase por todo el salón, no vio mucho por el lugar, pero pudo ver un pase en la butaca detrás de él, se acercó tranquilamente y con un movimiento rápido la tomo y la guardo en su bolsillo. Volteo a ver a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo vio. Todos platicaban como si nada, así que no se preocupó.

Entonces ajusto la alarma de su reloj para sonar en una hora con veinte minutos, para que todavía le diera tiempo para regresar al salón a tiempo. Jack salió del salón y se fue tranquilamente.

—Oye Tar, ¿a dónde vas? —le pregunto uno de los muchachos con los que había hablado anteriormente.

—Voy al baño y de paso a la biblioteca —respondió mientras abría la puerta.

—Ten cuidado de que no te atrape el monitor de pasillos —se recargo en su asiento con una sonrisa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta Crescent Moon —dejo el salón y se fue al primer piso.

Primeramente se dirigió a la biblioteca a buscar planos de la escuela, desgraciadamente no encontró nada en particular, a lo mucho un libro muy viejo de historia de la escuela. Lo abrió y comenzó a ojearlo vio unos diseños de la fase de construcción pero al parecer era de la escuela en sus inicios y al parecer estaba muy obsoleto en comparación a lo que es la escuela hoy en día. También parecía haber una pequeña introducción del dueño del área donde se ubica la escuela, al parecer antes era una mansión y el propietario se llamaba Starswirl. Ademas de eso, encontro otro libro pero parecia ser de magia ya que hablaba de conjuros y posiones, penso que tal vez era una tonteria ya que no creia en la magia y dejo de lado ese.

Al ya no encontrar nada interesante, se dirigió al almacén del conserje, se llevó el primer libro por si algo y también unos libros de manualidades varias que tal vez le puedan ser útiles después.

Mientras avanzaba iba buscando las camaras de seguridad que Discord le menciono unos dias antes, de hecho vio varias en los alrededores de la escuela, pero muy pocas en los pasillos, a lo mucho recordaba haber visto tres en el corredor principal, una en la biblioteca y dos en la entrada, pero ninguna en los pasillos comunes, por no decir que todas eran fijas.

En su camino hacia el almacén del conserje vio a la misma chica de cabello arcoíris, pero con una banda naranja en su brazo izquierdo, a su lado se encontraba otra chica de cabellos amarillo y naranja asemejando a una llama con unos jeans negros y una chaqueta de mezclilla con logos en los brazos, además de unos lentes de sol por no decir que también tenía la misma banda naranja. Rápidamente se escondió atrás de una de los cruces del pasillo para que no lo vieran.

—Que aburrido, al igual que siempre nada pasa por estos pasillos —se quejó la chica arcoíris mientras se recargaba en los casilleros.

—Alégrate Rainbow Dash eso solo significa que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo, además tú, yo y todo el mundo sabe que esta es la mejor preparatoria de toda la ciudad, es raro que pase algún incidente —le contesto la chica con lentes de sol mientras acomodaba su chaqueta

—Ya lo sé pero yo esperaba que por lo menos hubiera uno que otro chico problema, al menos así sería más divertido patrullar los pasillos —suspiro aburrida— cambiando de tema donde demonios estará Tree Hugger, ya hace rato que no la veo.

—Rainbow, Spitfire —se escuchó a lo lejos casi inaudible un grito.

—Hablando del rey de roma, Tree Hugger donde te habías metido, llegas tarde —le reclamo Spitfire.

"¡Tree Hugger!, qué demonios hace aquí" una alarma sonó fuertemente en la cabeza de Jack. Frente a las chicas aperecio otra con un cabello naranja en forma de rastas con un pañuelo encima, esta llevaba unos jeans y una blusa verde olgada de mangas largas.

—Lo siento Spitfire pero me quede dormida cuando estaba guardando mis libros, de hecho cuando desperté estaba tirada en el pasillo —dijo Tree Hugger apenada.

—Pero no se supone que Fluttershy estaba contigo para cuidarte —le pregunto Rainbow a Tree Hugger.

—Como hoy me tocaba hacer guardia con ustedes le dije que se adelantara a la clase como ya llevaba cuatro horas sin caer dormida, solo iba a guardar mis libros pero me confié y caí dormida —dijo con tono somnoliento.

Las chicas siguieron platicando, Jack a pesar de tener muchas preguntas por el momento decidió dar vuelta y rodear para no toparse con ellas. Lo mejor para el será no levantar sospechas, vio su reloj y vio que aun tenías una hora y media, aun así apresuro paso hasta la bodega de los conserjes.

Después de tomar el camino largo y unas cuantas desviaciones no deseadas, por fin logro llegar al área de los conserjes, al llegar reviso que no hubiera nadie en la bodega y efectivamente no había nadie, entro rápidamente dejando la puerta apenas abierta y empezó a husmear por todo el lugar en busca de planos de la infraestructura, reviso varios cajones hasta que encontró uno lleno de papeles enrollados, rápidamente empezó a desenrollar todos los papeles que pudo, varios eran planos de las herramientas de los conserjes, como la podadora y otras estructuras primordiales de la escuela, como la bomba de agua o el transformador de energía. Este último decidió guardarlo, en ese momento escucho un ruido detrás de él poniéndolo alerta. Volteo hacia atras de un gran salto con el corazón en la mano, pero no había nadie.

—Puta madre eso me asusto, por un momento pensé que era el conserje —dijo para sí mismo, después siguió buscando por el lugar pero ahora con un ojo sobre la puerta, unos minutos más tarde encontró el sistema de cableado de la escuela "oye esto hace juego con el plano del transformador" pensó Jack mientras revisaba otros documentos.

Después de 45 minutos Jack por fin encontró los planos de los conductos de ventilación y los planos específicos de la parte interior y exterior de la escuela. En total Jack consiguió como mínimo 15 planos detallado una parte de la infraestructura de la escuela, aun así no era suficiente, aun necesitaba conseguir los planos del cableado y ubicación de las cámaras de seguridad, los horarios de trabajo de todo el personal de la escuela, el sabotaje dentro de las instalaciones y lo más difícil, sacarle la mayor información posible a Twilight sobre Canterlot.

Pero por ahora lo mejor era irse de ahí, Jack se puso la capucha de su suéter para que no lo reconocieran y se asomó por la puerta, vio despejado el camino y decidió salir a paso veloz del almacén mientras llevaba en una bolsa negra el botín de su búsqueda, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y parecía que todo salió perfecto.

—Esto es perfecto, nada podría salir mal —dijo inflando su pecho muy satisfecho mientras avanzaba por los pasillos.

Pero no podría estar más equivocado, en ese momento enfrente de él, al otro extremo del pasillo cruzo miradas con Spitfire, y desgraciadamente para Jack su aspecto actual lo hacía ver como un ladrón.

—¡Hey ¿quién eres?! —le grito Spitfire.

—Solo soy un alumno al igual que tu —dijo Jack totalmente nervioso mientras se cubría más el rostro con su capucha.

—¡Ah sí!, entonces dime que tienes en esa bolsa —le dijo mientras se iba acercando más a él.

—Solo tengo basura aquí, que el profesor me pidió tirar —Jack trataba de pensar en algo pronto para poder salir de ahí.

En ese momento llego Rainbow Dash justo detrás de Spitfire.

—¡Hey Spitfire traje sodas!, te traje tu soda de naranja, para mi traje una soda de cola y le traje un jugo de manzana a Tree Hugger puesto que no encontré té helado, crees que le mole… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijo Rainbow al ver la escena.

—Encontré a este tipo sospechoso, dice ser un alumno, y dice llevar una bolsa con basura, además está ocultando su cara como si no quisiera ser visto —dijo así respondiendo a Rainbow.

—Bueno si en verdad eres un alumno no tendrás problema en mostrarnos tu pase de pasillos verdad —le dijo Rainbow a Jack.

—Cierto, espera enseguida saco mi pase —dijo mientras empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos.

Pero no encontraba su pase, "pero qué demonios, donde está el maldito pase" pensó Jack totalmente alarmado.

Spitfire y Rainbow Dash solo lo miraban buscar en sus bolsillos, esperando a que sacara su pase.

En ese momento Jack recordó el susto que recibió hace unos minutos en el almacén. "Podría ser que se me cayera en el almacén, fue el último lugar en el que estuve, y todo el tiempo tuve el pase conmigo".

—Saben chicas creo que perdí mi pase por el pasillo, pero les juro que lo tenía conmigo hace unos minutos —comenzó Jack a dar explicaciones mientras trataba de convencerlas.

Spitfire y Rainbow solo voltearon a verse la una a la otra con una expresión seca y malhumorada.

—Bien, te daré dos opciones, nos acompañas pacíficamente a la oficina de seguridad o te sacamos a la fuerza de la escuela —dijo Spitfire con total autoridad.

—Pues creo que escogeré la tercera opción, ¡correr! —giro rápidamente hacia la izquierda y emprendió la graciosa huida a toda velocidad dejando muy atrás a ambas chicas.

—Hey vuelve aquí —grito Rainbow mientras salía disparada tras él.

—Espera Rainbow —grito Spitfire y enseguida fue tras Rainbow.

Y así fue como empezó la persecución por los pasillos de la escuela, Jack el cual corría a gran velocidad mientras era seguido por Rainbow Dash y a su lado Spitfire. Corrieron por los largos pasillos mientras hacían un gran alboroto por la escuela, principalmente las chicas que le gritaban desesperadamente a Jack que se detuviera.

Jack tenía buena condición física, desgraciadamente a pesar de no cansarse tan pronto, no era tan veloz como Spitfire y mucho menos veloz que Rainbow la cual ya casi le pisaba los talones. Jack viendo que pronto lo alcanzaría se detuvo en seco y extendió su pie hacia Rainbow, fue tan repentina e inesperada su acción que Rainbow no tuvo tiempo de esquivar su pie lo cual la llevo a tropezar y salir desplazada unos 20 metros de distancia dando vueltas como loca.

Jack inmediatamente entro por uno de los pasillos de su derecha, Spitfire fue rápidamente hacia Rainbow, pero ella le grito— estoy bien Spitfire, atrapa a ese bastardo —, y así fue, Spitfire no se detuvo y fue directamente por Jack.

Jack las había perdido por un momento, pero necesitaba esconderse en algún lugar. De repente mientras corría algo lo jalo de su espalda hacia una puerta.

La figura misteriosa que lo jalo lo tiro al piso y cerró la puerta de la habitación, Jack cayo sentado, rápidamente se levantó, pero la figura misteriosa se le lanzo encima y le quito la capucha exponiendo su cara.

—Detente deja de pelear —le decía su atacante.

"Mierda me acaba de ver" pensó Jack mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a la persona encima de él, mientras forcejeaban vio la oportunidad de quitársela de encima, ahí fue cuando lanzo un golpe directo a la cara, pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver la cara de su atacante.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, segundos que se hicieron minutos para ellos. Y así se asomaba una sonrisa en la cara de la chica frente a él.

—Sabía que me reconocerías de inmediato, Jack —le dijo la chica de rastas pelirroja.

Jack estaba sin habla nunca pensó que sería atrapado y descubierto por su vieja amiga Tree Hugger.

—Maldición, supongo que se acabó el juego para mi verdad —dijo Jack totalmente molesto ante la situación.

—Tal vez —le dijo Tree con una cara calmada y algo juguetona.

—¿Como que tal vez? —respondió molesto.

—Bueno, eres mi amigo y nunca dejaría que nada malo te pasara después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, sin embargo necesito que me cuentes que haces en la preparatoria Canterlot —le dijo con una mirada traviesa.

—Bien te lo diré solo quítate de encima —le contesto muy malhumorado.

Tree Hugger se quitó de encima y Jack se sacudió la playera. En ese momento Tree Hugger lo abrazo— no sabes cuánto te he extrañado —, dijo Tree Hugger mientras Jack correspondía el abrazo. Para su mala suerte comenzaron a escuchar ruidos afuera del salón, Rainbow y Spitfire llegaron a la puerta del salón.

—Mierda me encontraron —susurro Jack.

—No te preocupes tengo un plan —susurro Tree.

—¿Qué plan? —susurro Jack nuevamente

—Confia en mí —respondio Tree Hugger

Rápidamente Jack se quitó su suéter y ahí envolvió la bolsa con los documento y lo metió debajo del librero, después Tree Hugger le dijo que se sentara en la silla del escritorio frente a ellos.

—Para que quieres que me siente ahí, no tiene sentido —Jack le reclamo.

—Solo siéntate —dijo Tree algo irritada.

Jack se sentó en ese momento se abrió la puerta y rápidamente Tree Hugger se sentó en el regazo de Jack y lo beso. Jack solo tenía una cara de estúpido en estos momentos, pero decidió disfrutar el momento.

—Te hemos atrapado será mejor que te entregu…—ambas chicas se quedaron atónitas al presenciar a su amiga Tree Hugger besando a un chico dentro del salón.

—Tree Hugger q-q-que estás haciendo con ese chico —dijo Rainbow toda sonrojada.

Tree Hugger despego sus labios de los de Jack dejando n pequeño hilo de saliva— que no es obvio me estoy besando con mi novio, y ustedes que hacen aquí— le respondió Tree.

—Bueno estábamos persiguiendo a un ladrón y como escuchamos ruido en el salón creímos que se había escondido aquí —dijo Spitfire también algo apenada —en fin tu deberías ayudarnos a encontrarlo en vez de estarte besando con tu novio.

—Lo siento pero antes de irnos les presento a mi novio J… —hablo Tree pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

—Mi nombre es Tar mucho gusto —dijo Jack interrumpiendo a Tree Hugger.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Tar? —le susurro Tree.

—Después te explico todo solo sígueme la corriente —le susurro devuelta.

—Bueno, bueno ya tendrán más tiempo para que sigan coqueteando, vamos Tree tenemos trabajo que hacer —dijo Rainbow tomando de la mano a Tree llevándosela mientras aun tenía un leve rubor en su rostro.

—Escúchame bien Tree, será mejor que encontremos a ese tonto sino estarás en serios problemas —dijo enojada Spitfire—, y tu considérate con suerte, ya que surgió algo más importante que lidiar contigo en estos momentos.

Spitfire salió por delante y detrás de ella la siguió una Rainbow tomate que estaba jalando a Tree. Después de que salieran de la habitación Jack se desparramo sobre su silla, se había quedado sin fuerzas ni siquiera para analizar lo que acababa de pasar.

—Sigh… creo que mejor vuelvo al salón —Jack se levantó la silla fue por su botín y volvió a su salón todo cansado.

El resto del día Jack fingió prestar atención hasta que acabaran las clases.

Al finalizar las clases Jack salió de la escuela y se fue directamente a la casa de Ahuizotl. Al llegar encontró a dos hombres adultos jugando cartas en camisas resacadas mientras fumaban habanos y apostaban dinero y cupones de pizza.

—Hola —dijo secamente Jack.

—Hola niño, quieres un poco —saludo Ahuizotl mientras le ofrecía una cerveza.

—No gracias, solo quiero irme a dormir —dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto que previamente Discord le había indicado que sería su habitación—, por cierto tomen le traje algo —dijo arrojando la bolsa hacia ellos.

Ambos la abrieron y observaron varios planos de la escuela, lo cual dibujo una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros.

—¡¿Oye chico no te atraparon?! —le grito Discord desde la sala.

—¡NO! —respondió de la misma manera desde su cuarto.

Después de eso Jack durmió de 7 de la tarde hasta las 5 de la mañana para descansar después de un día tan agitado.

Y así acabo el primer día de la semana, faltan 4 más y aun están por ocurrir más cosas en esta semana y ni Jack ni las chicas de Canterlot sabrán que les depararan estos días.

* * *

 **Hola a todos antes de que levanten sus tomates les quiero explicar el porque de mi ausencia.**

 **Primero las cosas por mi casa se han complicado un poco hablando más que nada por las cuestiones monetarias, de hecho me encuentro trabanjando medio tiempo, contando la escuela y eso he tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir, por no decir que mi carrera es algo cara y como yo quiero seguir estudiando pues tuve que hecharle bastantes ganas.**

 **Ademas de eso debo contar las cosas pesadas que han estado pasando estos ultimos meses y ciertas cuestiones personales que me han complicado la existencia a ratos.**

 **Aun así no se preocupen no dejare de escribir estos capitulos y creanme que acabare este fic aun si me lleva toda la carrera para acabarlo.**

 **Ahora unas cuantas noticias sobre el fanfic. Primero como no se cuanto tiempo voy a tener de ahora en adelante actualizare cada vez que pueda.**

 **Segundo ya tengo bastante avanzado el capitulo 6 así que espero tenerlo lo mas pronto posible.**

 **Eso seria todo por ahora espero que la espera haya valido la pena espero sus criticas y comentarios.**

 **Sin mas que decir que tengan una buena noche a todos.**

 **PD: Este capitulo lo habia acabado a finales de septiembre y lo subo hasta ahora por que se me habia olvidado subirlo (es golpeado por una cantidad absurda de tomates y otros se preparan con escopetas y cuernos de chivo para licharlo).**


End file.
